When Harry Met Ginny
by janepotter22
Summary: When Harry met Ginny, it was magic. On their wedding night, Harry remembers how it all started. ALTERNATE UNIVERSE for obvious reasons. OOC Lily, lily/snape, and other normal pairings Rated T. -jp
1. When Harry Met Ginny

A/N: I was inspired by a photograph, a movie and a book. This is most definitely an Alternate Universe, and you'll see why shortly during the first chapter. For now, enjoy and tell me what you all think please (in a review), because I personally think this is my best idea yet… janepotter22

_When Harry Met Ginny – Prologue and Chapter One_

**Prologue:**** The Wedding Night**

I always knew this day would come, and yet that foreknowledge has assuaged neither the excitement I felt, nor how much I looked forward to it. Since I can remember I loved Ginny Weasley (now Potter). And now, in this very moment, I'd never loved her more.

Presently, in our new master bedroom in our new home, Ginny slumbered deeply, ensconced in all the satin bedthings. The creamy flesh of her thighs and legs were exposed to the open, still slightly parted from tonight's earlier activities (and which are quite common among newlyweds their first night of marriage). Her ginger hair had fallen from its many pins to land in soft, wide cursl on her nape and shoulders. As her breath left her in slow, pure wisps, I stared at her, thinking back to what started this all – the romance between us that resulted in our marriage.

As my mind delved farther and farther back in time, I realized that I'd been with Ginny since… since I could remember. I supposed the true beginning to this union between us was the moment we met. I became forever hers when she smiled and asked if she could play with Ron and me. Likewise, she'd had eyes for no other boy from the instant she saw me arrive at the Burrow…

**Chapter One:**** When Harry Met Ginny**

It was a particularly warm September Saturday afternoon, the day that Ronald Weasley decided he could trust me to visit his home. Ron and I met exactly a week before, outside Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlor.

My godfather had a whole week with me all to himself after my mother had just remarried and left with my new stepfather, and so he took me to Diagon Alley on our last day out, where we spent most of the time looking at broomsticks in Quality Quidditch 

Supplies. There, he'd bought me my second ever broomstick. This on was very much like the real thing, except that I could only go as high as eight feet, whereas the one I had as a baby and toddler hovered only a foot or two. He also bought himself a broom-servicing kit for his own broom. After we finished at Quality Quidditch Supplies, we ate lunch at the Leaky Cauldron and then had a treat at Fortescue's. That's when I met Ron Weasley.

Ron was sitting on a chair with his feet dangling over the edge, licking at a chocolate cone (his face covered in the fudge topping), when Sirius and I exited the shopt to snack outside. I also had a chocolat cone in my hand. I asked Sirius if I could sit with the boy and he was alright with that, so I crossed over to his table, cone in one hand, my boxed broom in the other. When I sat across from him, he at first seemed very surprised that I would sit next to him, and he turned a little red with embarrassment.

"Hello," I said. "I see you've got a chocolate cone." I then rested my cone-occupied and in the middle of the table to show him that we had something in common. "Well, so have I. Are you fond of chocolate?"

For a moment, Ron was speechless and then he nodded. "I love chocolate," he said. And thus, the beginning of our friendship. "What's that?" he asked, nodding in the direction of my broomstick. I told him what is was and his eyes lit up with excitement, and then the excitement was lost, replaced with jealousy and longing. "Wish I could have my own," he said sullenly. "But all I ever get is hand-me-downs."

"Why's that?" I asked, feeling sorry for him.

"I have five older brothers, that's why. Bill and Charlie are at Hogwarts. And then Percy, Fred and George are still at home with me and my sister Ginny. I'm Ron, by the way. Ron Weasley."

"I'm Harry Potter. And what's a sister?"

"A girl. Like a mum, only smaller and younger."

At that moment, a woman appeared. She ws short and plump with red hair just like Ron's. She wore a sundress with a knit cardigan over it and she had shopping bags hanging from her arms. "Oh, there you are Ronald!" she said as she approached our table. "Oh! And who might this—" She took one look at me and stopped talking. Her gaze then roved around the parlor's outside dining, finally resting on my godfather. "Sirius Black?" she said in a voice an octave higher than before. "Is that you?"

I looked over at Sirius and saw that he was pleasantly surprised. "Molly! Molly Weasley, why I haven't seen you since – Well, how have you been?"

"Been well, been well. What brings you here?"

"Lily is off on her honeymoon," said Sirius, with just a hint of bitterness that I often noticed he used in reference to my new stepfather in any way. Molly Weasley caught the underlined bitter tone and changed the subject at once.

"Well, I'm just spending the day with the boys, Merlin help me I can't find the other three, and Arthur's with Ginny. In fact, I was just about to get Ronnie here to help me find the others…"

I turned to my new friend when I heard this bit of information, who likewise looked back at me. We were thinking the same thing.

"Seems that your folks know my folks," said Ron with a smile on his face. "How about we go and play at each others' houses? I'd love to get away from mine for a day."

"That would be fun," I agreed. "I'll ask Sirius."

"You're allowed to call your dad by his first name?"

"What? Oh, no, that's my godfather. My dad died when I was a baby."

Ron didn't seem to know what to make of this information, so he just said, "Oh." We were both quiet until the end of the adults' short conversation and then we dove straight in for the kill. "Mum, can I go to Harry's to play?" asked Ron, while I simultaneously asked permission of my godfather if we could play at his house.

"Well…," said Sirius slowly, looking at Mrs. Weasley as he did so. "I don't have a problem with that. Grimmauld Place is right here in London, Molly. I could Floo him back over to the Burrow when they've had their fun. If this is all alright with you that is." A smirk was slowly playing across Sirius's lips as he gauged Mrs. Weasley's expression, which seemed to crescendo as Sirius went on talking. Her expression was one of delight.

"Oh, of course I don't mind!" Mrs. Weasley prattled on about how Ronnie doesn't know any children like him that he can socialize with, considering they lived in the country, and how she wouldn't mind in the slightest if we were to become playmates. Afterward, she smiled down at me. Her smile was warm and kind and she reminded me of my mother. Warm and loving and familiar. I instantly liked Mrs. Weasley.

As Ron's mother said her goodbye's to her son and told Sirius that dinner was at eight to have Ron home by then, I grew excited. Ron was antsy as well, bouncing on his feet and telling his mum to hurry up so he could co have funalready. It was one of the best feelings in the world, that. I finally had a friend; I didn't have any siblings and there hadn't been children (of magical descent) since the Dumbledores (whoever they were) were children attending Hogwarts. Before Ron and I became friends, my days at home 

were for strictly home schooling or visiting my dad's two best friends and Grimmauld Place.

In the first week that Ron and I were friends, my schedule changed dramatically. We spent practically everyday together. When my mum returned from her honeymoon, we had to help move the rest of my stepfather's things from his home on Spinner's End to our home in Godric's Hollow (only we didn't really help). So my mum had no time to teach me anything that week anyway. And whenever Ron visited, he got to sit with me on the sidelines, watching the adults move things magically and we got to play in my room or take turns riding my new broom. We spent more time over at Grimmauld Place, though, with Sirius, which was much less boring. It was the best week I'd ever had, and on that Friday, it got even better.

I asked Ron, "When can I go over your house?" We were at Godric's Hollow that day, and we'd just finished a lunch of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches with pumpking juice that Mum had prepared. Ron was quiet for a whole minute, thinking it over and finishing his pumpkin juice.

"I s'pose you could come over tomorrow," he said with a nod. We could ride a real broom if you like, because there's enough room just beyond the orchard."

"What's an orchard?" I asked him.

"It's a bunch of trees with apples on them," he said. "Anyway, there's a pond and everything, but it's too cold to swim in it nowadays. But there's all this land and the Muggles won't be able to see us because of all the trees…"

And so it was set. Almost, anyway. I just had to ask Mum, but I was sure she wouldn't mind: She mirrored Mrs. Weasley's feelings that I needed to interact with other magical children my age. Before Ron left, we asked her if it was alright, and she said it was, that she could go and visit Sev at the school. Shortly after that, Ron was picked up by his mother via Floo, and I spent the rest of my evening wondering and feeling excited about tomorrow.

When Saturday morning arrived I woke up far earlier than was usual, because I was so excited. I decided to wear what I did for my fifth birthday just two months previous, which consisted of a Chudley Cannons shirt that was mostly orange and then khaki shorts and green socks with sandles. When I told Mum I was ready to go, she laughed and mussed my hair up, making it even more windswept and wild. She kneeled so that our faces were level, and she planted a kiss on my forehead.

"Oh, Harry," she said softly, sadly. "You are so like your father, more and more every day." She embraced me and when she pulled back, her eyes were shining.

"Mummy, what's wrong?" I asked.

She rubbed her eyes dry and said, "It's just that I haven't seen the Weasleys since your father died. It's a lot for Mummy to handle right now." I stood there in my mother's arms, at a loss for words. I didn't really remember my father, but I knew that he was a sensitive subject with my mother. Even then, when she was happily remarried to the Hogwarts Potions Master, she seldom thought or spoke about him. In fact, this was the most she'd spoken about him to me at the time.

"I hope you feel better," I said, hugger her face and patting her head. I never liked to see her upset.

"Thank you, Harry. You're such a sweet boy." Mum smiled and ruffled my hair once more before she stood and led me to the back door. She made sure I had my broom before she locked up to cottage with a wave of her wand. "Hold my hand tight, Harry. And don't let go of the broom."

Are we going to disperate, mummy?" I asked her excitedly. Mum looked down at me as she took my hand and squeezed it. She nodded as she closed her eyes and turned on the spot. As our bodies were squeezed through a tightly compressed hole, I lost my enthusiasm, afraid that we would be lost in the oblivion of Apparition. But just when my enthusiasm left me, I found myself on a dirt road that divided a sprawling field. About a quarter mile ahead, the road led to a tilted house and which seemed to be made up of rooms haphazardly stacked and magicked together (which it probably was). But I looked quite welcoming to me, and I wondered why Ron was putting off inviting me here.

Mum loosened her sweating grip on my hand and bent to my level once more. She checked every part of me to make sure she hadn't splinched me. When she I was all together, she let out a nervous breath and we resumed and journey to the Weasley home called the Burrow. We walked quietly, with nothing but the crunching of the rocks and dirt beneath our feet. Then I saw Mrs. Weasley's familiar face look from behind a curtain in a ground lever window, and few seconds later, just as we approached it, she opened the front door to us.

"Oh, Lily!" she said, embracing my mother in a motherly hug. "How have you been getting along my dear? Sirius told me – when I met little Harry, here (oh, he looks so much like James!)—that you were on your honeymoon!"

"Molly it's so good to see you again. And I have indeed remarried." Mum put out her hand for Mrs. Weasley to examine. "My new last name is Snape. Sev is a teacher at Hogwarts – the Potrions Master in fact. I'm actually off to visit him at the school today, to see how he's getting along with his giant workload…"

Well, Ron's in the kitchen, finishing off his breakfast, if you'd like to go sit with him, Harry."

That was my cue to leave. I recognized her tone to be the one my mum used whenever Sev, well, my stepdad and she were getting cozy, and she told me to go off to my room to play. I thanked Mrs. Weasley and made my way through the door. Mum told me she loved me and that she'd be back before sundown. The smells of bacon, eggs, hotcakes and toast wafted my way. And then I saw Ron walking from the kitchen toward me.

"Glad you could make it," he said, whilst leading me to the stairs. "By the way, Mum said that I have to wait at least half and hour before we can ride the brooms, since I just ate breakfast and all."

"That's alright, I just at, too."

We climbed the stairs to arrive at the first landing. As he led me down the hall where there was a door at the end, he pointed to random doors. To the left was a closet, then Ginny's room and Ron's parents' room. On the right was a bathroom and then Bill Weasley's room. Behind the door at the end of the hall was another set of stairs hidden behind it, steep and spiraled. At the second landing, there was another, shorter hall with three doors – Charlie's and Percy's separate rooms and the bathroom they shared. At the end of the hall, there was no door that hid the next set of stairs that were steeper and more tightly coiled than the first. At this landing was an even shorter hall with only two doors – the twins' room and their bathroom. This time, there was no door nor any stairs at the end of the hall.

"Where's your room?" I asked him. I was slightly out of breath and very confused. Ron smiled at me and pointed to a trap door in the ceiling.

"In here," he said in a dramatic whisper. It was then that I just noticed the near-invisible string connected to the trap door, and dangling in front of Ron. Ron pulled it and stairs slowly lowered and folded out, as blooming flowers often do. He first climed the stairs, rather enthusiastically and I followed slowly. While I slowly made my ascension into Ron's room, I though about how cool this was, having an attic for a bedroom. And Ron's bedroom was cool.

Once we were standing beneath the low, slanted ceiling of his room, the stairs automatically folded into themselves and up. To my left, I saw a toy trunk and a round, diamond paned window with a settee. Yellow sunlight filtered through, brightening the room, whose walls were already yellow. Next to the settee was a small, oaken bookshelf with children's books and a few stuffed toys. The slanting ceiling that came over the settee was adorned with Quidditch posters and flags. To my right, I saw Ron's bed, with 

the orange Chudley Cannon's bedspread and pillows. At the foot of his bed was another trunk, the contents of which I didn't know. There was another, round window with the same diamond pane, and it overlooked the Burrow's wild garden.

Ron drank up my expression, grinning wider as my eyes grew fonder of his very cool room.

"So what do you want to do while we wait for thirty very boring minutes."

"What's in the trunk?" I asked him.

"Just clothes. I don't have a closet." I nodded and approached the window that overlooked the garden. I saw Mrs. Weasley enter it, tying a rather dirty apron around her waist as she made her was to the garden's center.

"What's in the garden?" I asked Ron.

"Oh," he said, rather uninterestedly. "Just garden gnomes." Our conversation went on like this for then entire thirty minutes and the anticipation to get on the brooms was palpable.

When Mrs. Weasley called us down at the end of the half hour, we howled with triumph as we ran into the garden. I followed Ron to the garden's end, where we were met by a field of grass. Fifty or so meters in front of us was a great oak tree, and then another, and another until the trees grew close enough together to be considered a small wood. At the first oak tree was a small and very old wooden shed and Ron threw its shabby door open in excitement.

Inside the shed were gardening tools such as shovel and hoses and pots and watering pots and plant food and such. Also, there were old enchanted broomsticks. Ron grabbed two (told me they were Cleansweeps) and we turned abruptly around to race to the orchard. The orchard was, in fact, not too far into the little wood that marked the safe point for broom-flying. There was a small, oval meadow inside the orchard that was half the size of a Quidditch field, and the grass was littered with wildflowers and other, taller grasses.

Ron and I flew around and around for about ten minutes and then we figured we were good enough to start tossing apples back and forth of each other. We landed and ran the edge of the meadow to where the tree line resumed in order to pluck the ripening apples. I remember clearly how red and firm they were, how juicy they must've been.

When we finally got a few apples plucked, we were thoroughly distracted and all of a sudden a wide-eyed, pudgy girl with chocolate cake in her hand and the broomstick Sirius had gotten me in the other was standing in front of me. We were the same height. 

She and Ron shared the same color of hair while she and her mother shared the same eye shape and eye color. I shouted, for she had startled me, and I jumped back a little distance.

"Can I play with you?" she asked in polite and small voice.

I could only stare, my mouth agape. This girl had the audacity to hold chocolate cake (icing side down) in her hands with chocolate frosting meshed between her fingers. She was barefoot and her yellow floral child-sized sundress was hanging off her left shoulder. Freckles were scattered about her nose and face and arms and even her toes and I found her to be to most beautiful, captivating creature. A flower couldn't compare. Nor the bestest, fastest, sleeking broomstick in the world. Nor the warmest butterbeer. Nor the joy and freedom and feeling of being light-weight as I rode a broom higher and higher, faster and faster...

That was when I met Ginny Weasley.


	2. Halloween

**A/N:** I apologized for the delay. However, enjoy and please take after TOW (the latest reviewer of chapter one) and give me a thorough review. I want to know what you think! I would appreciate that very much! -janepotter22

**Chapter Two:**** Halloween**

Of course, I hadn't known at the time that this girl was indeed Ginny Weasley.

"Who are you?" I demanded of her. She didn't, however, get a chance to answer me for Ron interrupted just as her mouth uttered a syllable.

"You absolutely cannot play with us, Ginny!" said Ron, indignant and incredulous. "Me and Harry are about to play and you can't! So go and put his broom back where you found it."

Ginny seemed to ignore her brother completely as she was looking at only me, but the corners of her mouth turned down in irritation. Ron didn't notice. Then she smiled at me and held out her hand that held the chocolate cake.

"Do you like chocolate cake?" she asked me and then, as if she suddenly remembered it was in her hand, took a good bite out of it. As she munched the moist, chocolate-y confection, her lips poked out, her jaws worked persistently, and her cheeks became covered in crumbs and icing. When she re-presented the cake to me, it was all the more appealing.

"I love chocolate," I told her in an awed whisper, and I began to reach my hand, slowly inching toward the yummy prize. But Ron's hand came down onto mine and snatched it back from the cake.

"If you eat that stuff, Harry, you won't be able to fly around!" said Ron, looking almost hurt that I took an interest to his sister.

"Sorry," I said with an apologetic grimace and immediately began ignoring Ginny. Ginny's face momentarily held a hurt expression, her doe eyes drooping. When she looked at me, tears welled.

"I'll be in the garden, then," she said with great sullen, and turned and left. When I turned back to Ron, he looked satisfied and only slightly annoyed.

I felt absolutely sick.

Our game of apple-Quidditch was not so enjoyable. The entire time, I felt sick with guilt and I didn't put much of any effort into catching or throwing the apples, and I dropped them often.

At the end of my stay with Ron at the Burrow, I'd met three of his five brothers (Fred and George, the twins, and Percy) and most importantly, his sister Ginny whom I fell in love with the moment I saw her. When my mother arrived to pick me up at five, I hadn't seen Ginny again that day, but I did find my broom returned to Ron's bed. It looked as if it hadn't been moved.

/\ /\ /\

\/ \/ \/

Perhaps it was the dismal Quidditch game we played that first afternoon at the Burrow, or my lack of enthusiasm after the game, or the very boring nothing-conversation we had in Ron's bedroom before we played the game, but Ron did not invite me to the Burrow again for weeks, although he did frequent Godric's Hollow and Grimmauld Place. When he finally invited me over again, it was for a Halloween party that his parents were throwing for all their friends and their children, so naturally, I was invited. Halloween, Ron told me, was supposed to be a big celebration for all of the Wizarding Community. I was a little surprised by this because it was because it was usually a very sullen and depressing occasion for my mother and my father's friends, who naturally caused me to feel sad and assume a serious disposition come every Hallows Eve.

So, when Ron told me about this huge celebration that his parents invited us to, I was taken aback and told him I would see if my mother was alright with this. When I told Mum about this invitation, I distinctly remember the note of doubt I tried so hard to hide in my voice. I remember her expression as she tucked me in my blankets for the night: her soft brows pulled together and her lips tightened… dubiety. She didn't give me and answer, or a straight answer at least.

"I don't know right now, Harry. I'll think on it."

She said goodnight and kissed my forehead.

On Halloween morning, two days after I asked Mum about the Halloween Party, an icy frost froze over lawns and a dense fog settled just above the ground, lingering in the way of people's visions. It was cold and eerily silent. Dark grey clouds, heavy with the threat of rain, groaned against their heavy load. As I anticipated, my mother did not rise early and I assumed she was wallowing in grief and despair.

As a young child, I found it extremely difficult for me to sleep in very late, even if the presumed activities of the looming day were nonexistent, or particularly anticipated. This was true, especially on such a curious day. Was Halloween to be a day for mourning or joyous celebration? I looked out my second story bedroom window for hours until I was surprised (pleasantly so) to hear the deep, slow drawl of my stepfather's monotone voice greet the sleepy lilt of my mother's beyond the wall that separated my room from theirs. I climbed out of bed and knocked on their bedroom door.

I was rather fond of my stepfather, even though he seemed disinterested in me at times, even though Sirius held such open and obvious disdain for Severus, and Remus respectfully disapproved of my mother's choice to love and marry him. Sometimes I questioned Severus's motives with my mother, based solely on Sirius's and Remus's opinions, but, because being so young often brought with it a bit of an attention span problem, I would usually forget all about my conflicting feelings toward him and revisit them weeks or months later. Besides, I had no reason to dislike him.

"Harry?" spoke my mother's voice beyond the oaken door that was opened. A sliver of grey light filtered through the partially opened door, illuminating a thin rectangle of the darkened corridor. As I pushed the door opened, it creaked on its hinges, betraying the quaint cottage's old age. My bare feet carried me over the gleaming hard wood floor to the bed. Severus had his back to me as he looked in the mirror, tugging the emerald brocade of his Slytherin tie into place. Mum was still in bed, the blankets pulled up to her chin.

"'Morning, Mum," I said as I crawled into bed next to her. She sat up and the covers slid from her shoulders to reveal her body wrapped in a wine colored terrycloth robe. She enveloped me in a hug, her mussed red hair falling into my eyes.

"Good morning, darling."

"I'm off, Lily," said Severus behind me. Mum's chin momentarily lifted from my head and I heard the distinct smacking noise of brief kissing. "I'm sorry that I have to go so early, but, unfortunately, Halloween cannot fall on a weekend this year. "

"I understand, Sev. Really." Another kiss.

"I'll see you after dinner, Lily, Harry."

I looked up. "By Sevvy!" I said, using the abbreviation of his name that I used, and waved farewell to my stepfather as he walked out of the room with his briefcase in hand. I jumped off the bed and looked out the window in time to see him part the house a minute later and Apparate just outside the iron gate

"It must be nearing nine," said Mum, suddenly. I looked at her questioningly. "We should eat some breakfast," she added. She closed her rob, tying it before she pulled the blankets aside and getting out of bed. "I know the perfect breakfast."

My ears and expression perked. "What did you have in mind?"

"I haven't had pumpkin pancakes in four years." And then she hesitantly added: "Not since the day your father died." I stopped in my tracks. "He died today four years ago. On Halloween night. That morning, all three of us had pumpkin pancakes." She kneeled to my level and pressed her forehead to mine. "You absolutely loved them," she said with a grin.

I smiled back weakly. "I thought you didn't like to talk about Daddy," I said she led me into the kitchen. I watched her gather and mix together the ingredients for the pancakes. She heated a skillet and put a slice of butter on it to melt. As the butter melted, she pulled out tubes of black and green icing.

"Well, Harry. The truth is that I loved your father very much and a big part of me still does. But I have to get over his death."

"How did Daddy die?" I asked solemnly.

"Which brings me to my next point: Your father would want you to know all about him. It's my duty to make sure that happens. And since—" her voice faltered for the first time—"and since today is the anniversary of his death, I'll tell you the manner of his death." I was silent as I waited for her to tell me about my father. She was also silent, collecting her emotions and concentrating on pouring drops of pumpkin pancake batter onto the hot skillet.

"Alright… Your father was a very great man. The most wonderful husband and father… and together he and I worked with others to help make the Wizarding World a better place. You see there was a war going on. On one side, there were people who despised witches and wizards who are like me—Muggle-borns and half-bloods. Muggles are people who have no magical blood, meaning they aren't a witch or wizard, and so Muggle-borns are witches or wizards born to a Muggle family. The leader of this group against Muggle-borns and half-bloods was a very bad man. He was after our family and one night… he found us. That was Halloween four years ago.

"James fought to protect us, so that you and I could escape… but in the end he was murdered, and that… _wizard_ proceeded to go after me and you…"

"What happened?"

"To put it simply, he's gone. The bad wizard is gone." She looked at me, her eyes faraway. "You have nothing to fear, Harry. No one is going to hurt either of us. Ever." I nodded. She flipped a couple pancakes and spoke once more. "I want you to visit James's—that is to say your father's—grave today. Sirius and Remus will be there to accompany us."

And that was it. I had many more questions, but that was all she told me. At least, that was all she told me for the time being.

As she prepared the pancakes, she changed the subject. Well, sort of. "And even though this day is a very sad occasion for us, it's also a very happy one. Like I said, the bad wizard is gone and he can't hurt anyone anymore – not you, not innocent Muggle-borns. It's a day for celebration. And so I'm going to make us all dinner and after dinner, you can go over to the Weasley's with Sirius and Remus." I looked up at her, joy pulling my face into a smile.

"Really?" I asked.

Suddenly, a plate of pumpkin pancakes was in front of me. The black icing outlined the ridges that would be found on a normal sized pumpkin; the green icing represented the stem and leafy vine at the crown of the pumpkin. Mum then sprinkled powdered sugar onto my them, licking off some stray icing from her finger. "Of course. Like I said, it's a day for celebration."

I looked at my food, smiling. I dug in and it was delicious.

/\ /\ /\

\/ \/ \/

Remus and Sirius, my deceased father's two best friends, arrived at the cottage soon after lunch and together, all four of us made our way to the cemetery that was at the end of Godric's Hollow. The church that the cemetery sat behind was a great architectural feature. It resembled a gothic Catholic structure, only it was a building for Lutherans. In the cemetery, or rather, _beneath_ the cemetery, wizards and Muggles alike rested eternally in the ground, as Godric's Hollow is a community filled with both.

An intricate iron gate loomed above me with spiked gothic lettering which formed the words _Godric Cemetery_. Sirius, who led our group of four, pushed open the great gate which creaked loudly. That gate was ancient. As we entered the cemetery, it was difficult for me to see through the dense fog that settled about the ground and lingered near the tombstones. But the three adults that surrounded me seemed to know where they were going, because despite the fog, they weaved effortlessly through the many headstones. The walk seemed to take a very long time, as the cemetery was immense and very old.

But finally, we came upon a headstone quite near the back. It was handsome, smooth white marble with my father's name chiseled into the fine stone. The date of his birth, his death and a short epitaph that Mum, Sirius, and Remus had concocted together, was below his name, respectively.

My mother, who was dressed in black dress robes with a black veil covering her eyes, set a single red rose on the ground. She was silent and still for a moment. Then she stepped away from her first husband's grave and took hold of my hand; hers was shaking. Remus and Sirius each chatted with him, casually, as if he stood before them alive. Whenever my godfather cracked a joke and laughed, the sound was strange—tarnished with bitterness and grief. Finally, I was left standing alone in front on this man's grave, this man who died for me, who was my father. I was at a total loss for words. It was the most solemn I ever felt as a kid. Tears pooled in my eyes as I imagined—and possibly even remembered—the night he died. My fingers traced his engraved name: James Potter

Just as the ominous clouds above groaned and spilled their heavy load onto the earth, I thought of what I wanted to James Potter. Tears fell in a rush down my face, masked in the downpour of rain, and my voice was lost amidst a clap of thunder as I croaked out, "Thanks, Dad." I wiped my eyes and turned on the spot heading out of the cemetery and toward the cottage.

Mum was waiting for me at the door, her veil and black dress robes gone, her eyes no longer brooding, but proud. She hugged me then handed me a mug of butterbeer and performed an instant-drying spell, as I was thoroughly soaked from the rain. I hiccupped as I sipped from my mug, the usual routine when trying to be finished with crying.

The atmosphere inside the kitchen was changed – it'd gone from mourning and serious to light and buoyant. That helped to ease the tension I felt, although now I think on it, it probably took great effort and diligence for the adults to lock away what they were feeling in order to achieve that happier atmosphere. They were _protecting_ me. They couldn't have me feeling so much at such a young age. They were teaching me that there are times to grieve and be serious and that it's okay to get over something, to not dwell on such morbid things like the death of your true love, for the sake of one's own sanity. …Although I didn't know any of that at the time.

So I cheered up and we all enjoyed a rather pleasant day. Mum cooked a lot and both Sirius and Remus took turns both helping her and supervising me. Once it had stopped raining, and I'd digested my food to Mum's standards, I mounted my broom and zoomed around the house. Sirius got a real kick out of it and Remus laughed good-naturedly while my mother frowned. She yelled at Sirius for allowing me to do such a thing, that I could've fallen or broken something, and he immediately sobered up, telling me that I'd be able to fly over at Grimmauld place, where there was room.

At dinner, which was at six, the grown-ups talked and discussed rather boring things. Finally, when everyone's plates were nearly empty, Mum finally mentioned something worth mentioning.

"Well, anyway, Sirius, Remus. I was hoping you'd be able to take Harry over to the Weasley's for their little party tonight. I would go but I'd rather Sev not worry where I am. He doesn't know about the party." My mother's voice was hesitant, as the subject was one that should be held carefully. And it was. Both Sirius and Remus disliked my stepfather, Sirius with much more passion that the latter. And usually when my mother mentioned him… well, it just wasn't pretty. They'd get in a heated argument about the past and dishonoring my father's memory, whether or not marrying _Severus_ was doing him—and me—an injustice.

But tonight, there was only a short pause where Sirius's expression was one that was almost unreadable. He finished chewing his food and surprised us by saying, in condescending manner of course, "Ah yes! How is Snivellus these days?"

Mum glared, her face hot with anger. "_Severus_ is fine, Sirius. Just answer the question."

"Oh, Lily, ease up, I'm just joking." He leaned back in his seat. I could tell he was on the verge of speaking his mind. His lips trembled and parted only slightly. But he closed them and leaned forward, discerning Mum through half-closed eyes. "Fine," he said and sat up, assuming his normal expression. "When's this party start?"

Mum opened her mother to reveal the time, but Remus interrupted. "Actually, Lily, tonight is a full moon. Hardly ideal conditions for me to be near a nice family."

"Oh! Moony that reminds me! I've got your potion." Mum stood up suddenly and ran from the room. She returned with a large vial of smoking potion, which she handled with care. As she crossed the room to hand it to Remus, she seemed to be walking on eggshells. Every step was deliberate and careful. "Severus helped me brew it. He's better at potions than I am so I trust this recipe." I saw Sirius roll his eyes and once more take on a tight face at the mention of Severus Snape.

"Thank you," said Moony politely. He always spoke formally, as if he were from an earlier era of time, but I learned later that he was just always very polite. He especially was formal with Severus. "It's getting dark," he said, taking a swig of the potion. He scowled and shivered like a dog shakes off water after swimming. "I should head out." He stood to leave, carrying his plate to the sink.

"Oh, let me get that." My mother rushed to his aid and pried the dishes from his hands. "Are you going to be okay?" she asked, rubbing his arm.

"Oh, Lily, I'll be fine. Really. The potion will help immensely. Thank you so much for it." He bent to kiss her on the cheek. "And thank you for the lovely meal and Happy Halloween. I shall return once the moon loses her sway." He patted Sirius's back.

"Would you like company?" asked Sirius, who was now leaning against the kitchen door, his arms crossed over his chest.

Moony thought about it for a moment. "No, thank you. I'll see you in a few days." He turned and walked out the door. My mother called benedictions through the front door until he finally Apparated.

"So when's the party start, Lily?" said Sirius, bringing back the conversation at hand.

"Uh, it starts at seven," said Mum distractedly, piling dishes in the sink. Sirius glanced at a clock in the kitchen.

"Great. We're late. It's seven fifteen. Harry, why don't you go get cleaned up and ready while I help your mum clean these dishes." My mother looked at Sirius gratefully.

"Alright," I said. I was anxious to learn that I was late for the party. My first actual Halloween celebration and I was late! I tripped up the stairs in my excitement, changed my shirt which had sauce all down the front, into the orange sweater Mum had bought me for the occasion, and went into the bathroom to splash water on my face. I bounded down the stairs just as Sirius put the last plate he was drying onto the rack. "I'm ready!" I announced with a big grin on my face.

"Good job!" said Sirius. He turned to Mum. "We'll just go now. I remember where they live."

"Okay. And thanks so much!" she called after us as I was carried away by my godfather. Beyond the iron gate, Sirius grabbed my hand and I held on for dear life as we were sucked through a compressed hole and popped into existence on the lane that led straight to the Burrow.

At the door, Percy Weasley greeted us. Mrs. Weasley came hurrying after him. "…have I told you about not answering the door—Oh hello, Sirius. Hello Harry. Welcome to the party. We've just finished dinner…" She ushered us both in hurriedly and admonished Percy once more.

"Actually, Molly, we've just finished as well."

"Oh, well that's good then. Now, will Harry be sleeping over?"

"Really?" I asked. She nodded.

"If it's alright."

"Oh. I wasn't aware… I'll just go back and tell Lily then. Do you mind if Harry stays while I…?"

"Oh, not in the least!"

"Thank you. I'll be back then…"

When Sirius had gone, Molly told me that Ron was in his room, getting ready, and to go right on up. I did, and when I entered Ron's room, it was even better than before. Enchanted bats floated from his slanted ceiling, their flapping wings making little noises in the silence. The fire light of a jack-o-lantern flickered and cast an eerie, geometric grin on the walls and floor of his room. I saw Ron grunted as he tried to squeeze into a forest green knit jumper with a jack-o-lantern sewn into the fabric. He couldn't see me as the sweater was covering his face.

"Need some help?" I asked him. He stopped and turned a few degrees to face me.

"Harry, is that you?" I laughed and approached him, tugging at the sweater. It pulled down nicely, his hands suddenly appearing, his hair disheveled. "Thanks." He was out of breath and flushed.

"No problem. I like your room," I said, turning slowly on the spot and viewing it thoroughly.

"Fred and George helped me," said Ron hesitantly and he peered around the room warily. I understood his cautiousness at once. Fred and George, his twin brothers were mischievous, trickster children, especially since they were seven. In the one day that I was at the Burrow, they'd cracked more jokes and pulled more stunts in one day than I could ever hope to achieve at all. Those twins had guts and I've no idea how they got away with any of it. Ron reckons they're geniuses, and their ability for jokes was innate, as they were born on the first of April.

"So, did you bring your pajamas?" he asked me.

"No. Sirius—er, my godfather is getting them. I guess you forgot to tell me about sleeping over."

"Oh, sorry." He shrugged and led me down the stairs. "Mum made lots of sweets. Homemade candies, fudge, cupcakes, cookies… She even made butterbeer!" Even though I'd eaten dinner, my stomach yearned to be filled with Mrs. Weasley's masterful confections. My tongue watered, just thinking about the chocolate cake she had made weeks earlier. "Just you wait, Harry. It's amazing!"

I sure didn't doubt him.

We entered the living room, and music was playing, drifting from a Wizarding Wireless Radio. An festive song drifted to my ears, the C minor tune setting the mood for a Halloween celebration. Mrs. Weasley brought out a tray of chocolate cupcakes, with orange or purple icing and festive sprinkles. I bit into one with purple icing, savoring the flavors that seemed to melt in my mouth. Ron waited for the fudge – chocolate fudge, peanut butter fudge, raspberry dark chocolate, white chocolate fudge and even butterscotch fudge. After the fudge came the homemade candies. I took a piece and felt its buttery warmth slide through me and permeate my entire body.

As I finished off my fifth candy and started on my first chocolate chip cookie (warm and soft with the chips melting in my hand), Sirius arrived with my things. Mrs. Weasley took them to Ron's room and when she returned, her husband stood at the front of the living room. He announced that we should all proceed to the center of the garden for a surprise. Ginny complained from beside me, which startled me, because I hadn't noticed her before. Apparently she was frightened, as her complaint convolutedly led me to believe.

"But it's so dark, Mummy! I thought we weren't aloud to go out at night. And it's cold and there're garden gnomes."

"Don't worry, Ginny," said one of the twins. "The gnomes are all sleeping and we know how to handle them if they wake up, don't we Fred?"

"That's right," assured the other twin, who was apparently Fred.

"Is everyone dressed warmly?" asked Mrs. Weasley. There were murmurs of yes, and only Ginny said no. "I've got your cloak and jumper right here, Ginny, darling," said her mother adoringly. Ginny tugged on Mrs. Weasley's own cloak, complaining that she wanted some more fudge. Mrs. Weasley hopped right to it, asking Sirius and Percy to carry the snacks outside.

As Mr. Weasley started out the back door in the kitchen, the guests followed, trickling out of the home. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny were last, behind me and Ron with Sirius ahead of us. Out in the garden, it was all at once spooky and magnificent. White wax candles floated in the air and in trees, accompanied by bats and miniature jack-o-lanterns. The full moon was fat and bright in the sky over head, littered with millions of stars an unfathomable distance away.

At the center of the garden, stone benches with gargoyles as armrests had been placed around a pile of pyre, which Mr. Weasley lit with an incantation and flick of his wand. Fire, hot and high, roared to life, blazing before us all. Its immense heat radiated, billowing our hair. All around me, witches and wizards and magical children alike sat beside each other with wide, curious, and fearful eyes. Beside me, Ginny shook, although not from the cold as she was layered in two jumpers and a cloak. She clutched at her mother's arm, meeting my eyes for a brief moment before looking away. Suddenly, Mr. Weasley spoke, his voice curiously louder than the pressing silence and crackling of the new fire.

"I am going to tell you all the story of Halloween—the new Halloween that we have come to celebrate for past four years. This tale is both terrifying and happy, the story of how one very bad wizard abused his magical abilities, caused pain for so many others and how his victims fought back and defeated him once and for all." I was dead silent, taking in every syllable, every word and their meanings.

"It all started when a wizard by the name of—well, we don't speak his name, ever. Instead, let's call him He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, or better yet, You-Know-Who. Anyway, it all started when You-Know-Who gathered followers called Death Eaters. He and the Death Eaters united against those they saw weren't fit for the magical world, which included Muggles, Muggle-born magic-folk, and blood traitors.

"You-Know-Who killed many people for many, many years. He used the most unspeakable--unmentionable--methods to obliterate his targets, and instill fear into the hearts of men. The world of magic as we knew it was falling apart and into chaos. For a very long time, there was no one to trust. And finally, years ago, someone decided to do something about You-Know-Who. "This person was Albus Dumbledore, the only person that the Dark Lord ever feared.

"Dumbledore established the first actual anti-Vol… anti-You-Know-Who organization, which he called the Order of the Phoenix. The Order ranged in its members from the young to the old, and every person had a job, whether it was catering for meetings or spying from within You-Know-Who's very inner circle of Death Eaters. Every little bit helped, as even the simplest task could have been dangerous.

"Finally, on Halloween night four years ago, You-Know-Who made his final kill." I shuddered as I realized he was talking about my father. "He attempted to attack the family of two Order members, intending to kill the child for reasons we know not even today. A very faithful servant of his, also the secret keeper of the family's whereabouts, betrayed their location to You-Know-Who. However, his assailment fell to pieces as he was in turn killed by the mother of the very child he sought." My heart thumped in my ears at this bit of news. My mother was a hero, and I never even knew. "Sadly, You-Know-Who wasn't able to be killed before he took the life of one very brave soul… the child's father…" Mr. Weasley teetered on the edge of saying my father's name, but his eyes rested on me and I looked quickly away towards the fire. There was silence and the name that Arthur Weasley was about to utter was lost forever to the winds.

"On a much happier note," he continued, "tonight is a night for celebration and feasting, as it has been for hundreds of years. But now, even more so, the magical community can revel in the good news that the Dark Lord has fallen and he can never, ever, cause the pain he once inflicted…"

Mr. Weasley's voice faded from my hearing. I sat and stared at the fire and listened to it crackle. Whenever the snacks tray was passed around, I grabbed blindly for the food and ate without thought. Mr. Weasley told a few more stories, mostly children's stories from Beadle the Bard.

It was nearing nine when he finished with his stories, and Mrs. Weasley insisted that the children get to bed. I looked to my right, and saw that Ginny was fast asleep, and I was pretty drowsy myself. Mrs. Weasley stood up with the child in her arms, and Ginny didn't even wake up. All around me, people followed suit, and prepared their children for bed. Sirius and I followed Ron as he stumbled sleepily inside. He gathered a few more sweets and then we three ascended the stairs to his attic room.

Ron grumbled something about having to climb so many stairs just to get to bed, and Sirius chuckled good-naturedly. Inside Ron's room, I found my pajamas and my godfather helped me into them, as they were footy pajamas, flap in the back and all. Little broomsticks and their flying boy companions were scattered about the long-john clothing. When both Ron and I were in our outfits, Sirius crouched to my level, balanced on the balls of his feet. He gave me a hug and ruffled my wild hair.

"Goodnight, mate," he said in a low voice. I'll tell your mother that you're settled and safe alright?" I nodded, rubbing my eyes drowsily. He nodded as well and tucked both Ron and I into bed, kissing my forehead. "I'll see you maybe tomorrow, alright? Alright. Good night." He turned out the lights and left the room.

I could barely here him descend the steps as the bliss of a deep sleep quickly and powerfully overtook me.


	3. Sixth Birthday

_**Chapter Three:**__ Sixth Birthday_

I remember waking the next morning with Ginny's curious eyes gazing into mine as she loomed over me from my side of Ron's bed. Her round face, smooth and pristine in its youthful glory, was mere centimeters from mine, her mouth slightly agape. I shouted and jolted, a sudden motion that shook the bed. Ginny in turn screeched, stepping back, and Ron awoke abruptly, mumbling incoherently.

"Sorry," muttered Ginny, closing her once-open mouth and inching toward the trap door.

"What were you doing?" I asked, rubbing my eyes free of sleep. She made an "eep!" sound, then ran off, the sound of her bare feet on the wood floors resounding in my ears.

"Wossappen?" asked Ron. I turned to see him rubbing sleep from his own eyes and drool from his chin.

"Ginny woke me up," I said. Ron groaned, ignoring what I said and whined how he wanted some more candy since he was awake now. Apparently, he'd been dreaming of his mother's magical confection touch. He crawled out of bed, still rubbing his eyes and we made our sleepy descent into the kitchen.

"Good morning!" said Mrs. Weasley cheerfully. Mr. Weasley was there with the _Daily Prophet_ open in front of him and a mug of coffee at his right. Ginny stood hidden behind her mother's long skirts, clutching at the fabric and peering at Ron and me. Percy sat next to his father, sitting perfectly straight and eating every one of his eggs. "What can I get you two for breakfast?"

"Cupcakes," Ron said and began scouring the kitchen for any sign of the moist confections.

"You can have pancakes," she said with a frown at the mention of junk for the most important meal of the day. "Or better yet, Belgium waffles. With your choice of topping." She smiled at us and bent to our level so that we had a nice view of her face. Her skin was smooth and freckled heavily. Her smile, so warm and motherly, seemed to stretch all the way to her eyes.

"Fine," grumbled Ron.

But the waffles were excellent. Ron got strawberry topping while I got chocolate topping…

I remember a truly profound moment when I lifted my head from the chocolate syrup with a smile on my face, expecting my eyes to meet Ginny's, but I couldn't see her anywhere. As I swallowed the mouthful of waffle and chocolate, it dropped to the very pit of my stomach, its savory taste lost and I thought I might be sick.

…And I hadn't seen Ginny again that day.

Ron invited me over much more often after that Halloween night. But since that November first morning, when she woke me up, Ginny avoided me. For a week, anyway. But she was always a little quieter around me. She warmed up to me even more in December, when her favorite holiday was nearing. There's just something about Christmas time that cheers the heart and makes the chilly air more warmth.

On Christmas Eve, Mum allowed me to spend the night with the Weasleys, and Sirius accompanied me. Ginny gave me a chocolate frog that evening, which really meant something, seeing how she was usually stingy with her chocolate. I, in turn, gave her some of my mother's homemade fudge.

She also gave me a kiss. But then, she gave everyone at the Burrow a kiss that evening.

On my sixth birthday, it was the true turning point in our childhood relationship. It was summer and hot and all inhibitions she normally kept around me were gone. Plus, she was only nearly five years old. She didn't know any better.

What happened was this:

Both my mother and Mrs. Weasley wanted to celebrate my sixth birthday with a cookout picnic of only family and close friends -- a small gathering of loved ones. My mother, being Muggleborn learned of the miniature swimming pools for small children, thought a kiddy pool would be a good idea. And it was.

Even at dawn of my sixth birthday party, it was hot. Very hot. I witnessed my own stepfather dress in shorts, his pale legs exposed. He was so white he seemed to shine in the sunlight. My mother dressed in a very revealing sundress, but for once, Severus had no real comment about her dress choice. I dressed in my new swim trunks and a thin tee-shirt.

Upon arrival at the burrow, Molly gave her usual warm welcome and I was told to go in the back yard (beyond the garden), while the adults put the finishing touches on the food and my cake. I approached the homemade tree swing that the Weasley children were all at, and Ginny burst through the crowd that was her brothers, running at me and screaming "Happy buff-day, Harr-r-r-y-y-y!" I was delighted when she ran right in to my arms enveloping me in a hug. "Happy buff-day," she repeated softly. When she pulled back, she planted a kiss right on my on my lips. It was the most innocent of pecks, but I remember my heart picking up a speed that I'm sure was dangerous, and my face burning red-hot.

I think that was when I fell in love with her.

"Thanks," I said rather lamely. My hands were sweating and it had nothing to do with the heat. I wiped them on my trunks, then wiped my forehead. A breeze flew in, cooling me just a smidgeon, and "When is your birthday?" I asked her.

"Mum says it's in two weeks, which is going to take forever! You can come to my party! I'm turning five."

I smiled at her, not knowing what else to say, and when I idly glanced over her shoulder, I saw the twins walk up.

"Well, look-y Fred. Whadda we have here?"

"Looks like the 'buff-day boy' to me," replied Fred in a whiney sing-song imitation of Ginny.

"Harr-r-r-y-y-y!" they yelled together. I blushed again and looked at the grass. Ginny was barefoot again.

"I do _not_ sound like that!" said Ginny indignantly. Her voice was much prettier, I agreed in my head. She stomped her foot, toes curling in the grass. One of the twins shuffled and suddenly Ginny screamed. It was blood curdling and I felt the sound waves rattle my eardrums. I snapped my head up and saw a muddy bed of worms on top of her ginger hair. Some fell as she tried to shake them out. She screamed some more when she saw me trying to help her, and ran as fast as she could away from me, tears streaking her face. I pursued her, leaving Fred and George to their hysterics in peace.

When I reached the kitchen, I saw a writhing, sobbing Ginny in her mother's lap on the linoleum floor as Mrs. Weasley picked at the worms and dirt fearlessly, and threw them in the trash. Of course Mrs. Weasley was furious, snarling about the twins beneath her breath and my own mum hovered over them, looking sympathetic. Then she saw me and her eyes widened.

"Oh, Harry!" she said. She looked panicky as she rushed towards me and jerked me to the floor, picking at my hair. Mum did this so fast I barely had time to gasp, and as my knees hit the floor my breath left me in a _woosh_. I caught sight of Ginny's face and she couldn't stand the sight of me. She sobbed harder and shivered visibly. Apparently, the twins had put worms in my hair, too.

When Mrs. Weasley was done with Ginny (a minute flat), they left the kitchen. Well, Mrs. Weasley stormed off without Ginny, but Ginny followed, still obviously shaken and begging for a bath. When my own mum was done, the tale tell shouts of a scolding were already ensuing, but I'd been around the Weasleys for long enough to know that it would last a little while longer. I went outside, self-consciously running a hand through my hair and seeing more dirt fall out. When I came upon the scene of the crime, Mrs. Weasley had both twins by the ears and was currently dragging them to the house, muttering to them the entire way. Ginny was following them solemnly, uncryingly, until she saw me. She almost broke down again as she hugged me tightly.

"That was so scawwy, wasn't it, Hawwy?" she mumbled into my shoulder. "You were bwave. You didn't even cwy!"

"Let's get cleaned up, Ginny!" called Mrs. Weasley, and Ginny ran to catch up with her mother. Then I saw Ron approach me.

"What was all that about?" he asked.

"Fred and George put worms in Ginny's hair," I replied. "Mine, too."

Ron shook his head. "Typical," he said, and ruffled my hair. Almost no dirt fell out this time.

"Harry!" called Mum. "Come on I don't want all that dirt in your hair all day. Let's get you cleaned up, too." I shrugged apologetically as I left Ron and went _back_ to the kitchen.

I followed my mother to the second floor where Molly was running a bath for Ginny, who'd demanded one. Mrs. Weasley took off Ginny's clothes, who whined whenever a flick of dirt fell from her hair and onto her skin, and pretty soon she was in the tub. Molly scrubbed her daughter why my mother combed at my hair, getting the rest of the dirt out, and before I knew it, I was in the tub, too, just as bare as Ginny. But my view of her was blocked by her mother and my mother. They each washed our hairs last, holding a light and casual conversation as they did so.

I was usually interested in what adults had to say, but at this point I could clearly see Ginny's glossy, wet chest and sudsy hair. Her bare chest was flatter than my mum's. My mother had a knack for going almost nude around the house when Sev or any other guest wasn't home. Sometimes I even saw her completely naked but it really wasn't a big deal since she always saw me naked. So why was it so strange to see Ginny practically this way? Her eyes closed as her mother massaged her scalp and ran fresh, warm water over it to rinse. Then she began to shiver when the job was finished and Molly pulled her from the tub, wrapping her in a towel. When they were gone, Mum rinsed my hair and wrapped me in a towel also. She took me to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's bedroom to dress me. I could hear Mrs. Weasley in the next room, comforting Ginny with a punishment for the twins and the promise of shopping the next day.

I was dry and dressed a few minutes later, and met up with Ron once more in the backyard. He introduced me to his other brothers, Bill and Charlie who were fifteen and thirteen, respectively. They were so much older than me that I found them extremely boring (and, later, intimidating) and I'm sure they found me equally as uninteresting, at the time, so I really didn't bother to try and befriend them as much as with Ron and Ginny and even the twins.

I asked my mum if I could fly around with Ron. When she said yes, Ron and I made our way to the orchard, followed by Bill and Charlie who had their own brooms and were planning on a game of Quidditch. Charlie, as Ron told me, was on the team at Hogwarts. I found this really cool and watched Charlie fly around for a bit before I mounted my broom and attempted to fly as fast and as stylish as him. When my broom wouldn't go faster than twenty-five miles per hour, or higher than ten feet, Charlie told me not to attempt anything more fancy than a basic rollover. I tried the rollover and it actually went over pretty smoothly. So Charlie figured I could ride his broom. First he taught me how to regulate my speed, to keep low before he actually let me ride his broom. I picked up the technique pretty quickly, he commented, for a six year old.

"Just don't tell your mum or mine that I let you ride," he assured me before letting me mount his broom. He got on Bill's broom and told me to fly next to him and not to go faster or higher than him or he wouldn't let me ride his broom again. I promised and we began slowly flying. We only flew for about ten minutes before Ron urged his brother for some lessons. We rolled over and he even taught me to pull from a dive. I was a quick and attentive learner, he said.

"What's attentive?" I asked him.

"Very watchful," he said. "You're a smart kid, Harry. At least in broom riding."

"Thanks," I said. I never expected to bond with Charlie so early on meeting him. But I liked it. I went to go sit with Bill and Ginny (who was watching) while Ron got his lesson from Charlie. He wasn't as good, but Charlie kept dishing out the compliments. He was a really patient guy.

"You were really good Harry!" piped a much happier Ginny.

"Yeah," said Bill. "I wasn't even that good when I was getting lessons as a first year, much less a six year old. You've got some talent, mate." I smiled on the outside, but inside I was beaming like the sun. So far, this was the best birthday ever.

When Ron was done with his lesson, Bill and Charlie escorted us back to the backyard where we went in for a very brief break. They went back to the orchard to play their Quidditch game, while we three went out to the kiddy pool. Ron and I threw our shirts on the ground and started splashing away. We got into a splash fight, laughing obnoxiously like six year old boys do. The excess water that splashed onto the grass ended up making everything muddy and when Ginny, in all her bare chest four year old glory, stepped into the pool, the fresh mud from her feet spread all throughout the pool. She began splashing at us, kicking water up at us and squealing with delight. Both Ron and I stopped and stared at her. I saw her sundress forgotten next to our shirts. Earlier, I had only seen her naked from her shoulders to her belly button, and then a glimpse of her butt cheeks as Mrs. Weasley lifted her from the tub. But now I saw her lower half clad in the frilliest underpants I'd ever seen. I've seen my mother in plan cotton and even lace, but nothing frilly. It was a funny sight. Ron had his eyes wide and his face red.

"Ginny what are you doing? Put a shirt on!"

I started laughing, and Ginny giggled hysterically, splashing me. I played along and splashed her back. I was completely unperturbed, with exception to the frilliness, and then splashed Ron, who then loosened up.

Mrs. Weasley and my mum came out to investigate what all the shouting was about, but they didn't have the same reaction as Ron first did. They were amused, but after a little bit, they figured the fun was over. Mrs. Weasley approached her daughter, ready to get her decent again, but Ginny squealed and began splashing her mother, which Molly pursed her lips at.

"Now, Ginevra," said Mrs. Weasley sternly. But Ginny continued to splash and squeal and as her mother advanced, she jumped out of the pool and started running all over the back yard. "GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY!" yelled Molly. She stood right where she was, her weight on one foot and her hands on her hips. When Ginny heard her full name, she sobered up and slowly walked back to her mother. If you want to play in the pool next time, put on your bathing suit, dear. I bought it for you for a reason. Now let's go get you cleaned up; your feet are a muddy mess!"

As Molly carried her daughter back into the house, my mother took a moment to stifle her laughter. "Dinner will be ready soon," she said. So let's get out of the pool." When Ron and I started to complain, one look from Mum shut us up. We reluctantly got out of the pool and trudged through the grass and to the hose where we hosed off our muddy feet and grassy legs. Then we got dressed and decent for dinner. My mum brushed both our heads as Mrs. Weasley was dressing Ginny.

Since it was my birthday, Mum and Mrs. Weasley fixed my most favorite meal: spaghetti with meatballs. It was ultra messy, the perfect meal to make a rowdy six year old happy. All our faces were red with sauce, well, except for the civilized adults, and the twins made for great entertainment by throwing meatballs at one another when Mrs. Weasley wasn't looking and snickering loudly. The meatballs were so big that Ginny had to get hers cut into wedges while Ron and I took multiple bites out of each. All in all, I was nearly too full for cake. Ginny certainly was but Ron seemed to have and endless pit for a stomach as he got seconds on his spaghetti but was still overjoyed about the cake.

The cake was the best part. After our faces were wiped clean of spaghetti sauce, everything seemed … that much more pristine and beautiful in the candlelight. Mum and Mrs. Weasley enchanted a whole bunch of candles to float so that each flame was like a pinprick galleon hovering over everyone's head. The golden light in Ginny's brown eyes reflected different shades like honey and chocolate and butterbeer and toffee. My cake was indeed chocolate with chocolate icing. The words _Happy Birthday Harry!_ were written in emerald green which chocolate icing. It was almost too much chocolate to handle. There were six candles, enchantedly flickering like Las Vegas lights.

After a chorus of "Happy Birthday" (the twins off-key and loud) Ginny said, "Make a wish, Harry! Make a wish!" I smiled to myself as I thought my wish.

_I wish I could marry Ginny._

And as I blew out the candles, I never knew that fate was watching over me, that destiny would answer that wish, yet I knew that she would someday be mine. But I didn't know that it came with a price. I never knew that I would have to fight for the one I loved..


	4. Growing Love

**A/N: **I guess I'm changing the style just an EENSY bit with this story. You will see more flash forwards, like the present and stuff. At least in this chapter you will. Sorry for the ten-month wait with this. I'm very sorry. Like my friend says: Life got in the way. BTW, I dedicate this story to the late Adrienne Shelly (I know, I'm two and a half years late). Enjoy…

**Chapter Four:**** Growing Love**

"Harry, come back to bed."

I snapped out of my reverie and looked at my sleepy wife. She'd stood up and was wrapped in the sheets like a toga. She walked lazily over to me, and wrapped her arms around my middle, her chin resting on my shoulder.

"What are you thinking about?"

"When I first fell in love with you, and everything after that."

Ginny laughed. It was a beautiful sound, sexy and magical all at the same time. "How long have you loved me, Harry?"

I smiled at her in the reflection of the vanity and her eyebrows lifted in question.

"I've always loved you and I fell in love with you many times, Ginny." I was serious and she smiled warmly, her eyes closed. "Over and over again, I fell deeply in love with you."

We were silent for a moment, both of us thinking back to how it was in the early stages of our romance to the rough times and to the happy times. "Do you remember that summer?" I asked her. She rolled her eyes.

"We had many summers together, Harry. Which one?"

"The earliest you can remember," I suggested.

"Ah…" She pondered for a moment. "I was seven going on eight…and you and Ron decided to go swimming…That's not the earliest I remember. But…"

Oh, yeah. I smiled at her in the mirror, and she blushed bright red.

/\ /\ /\

\/ \/ \/

I remember how hot it was and how not even kiddy pools could not take the heat away. The trees, those ancient trees in the forest beyond the orchard and the make-shift Quidditch field were the only true refuges. Their canopies stretched high above everything, providing the perfect shade.

I was a week from being nine years old, and adamant about being around Ron. Our bond had grown stronger over the past three years, being that much older and that much wiser about the world around us. In that course of time, we'd both discovered our magical abilities, Ron through a traumatic event when Fred and George decided to turn his teddy bear into a spider, something Ron feared above all else as a child. Mine came about in an unhealthier manner.

I'd found out about my stepfather's true hatred for me, which he hid from my mother. The frustration and hurt and anger and hatred that flared up inside of me was too much to contain. I felt as if I were going to explode – and did nearly that. It was right before dinner one night that he let his feelings of resentment toward my existence slip (while my mother was, of course, occupied in the kitchen), and by the time I witnessed the fake side of his personality at dinner, the casserole in the middle of the table erupted all over the ceiling.

Severus was furious but my mother was elated. I was seven, just as Ron was.

This, I think, brought us closer together. We shared this secret together, as well as other hurts. He comforted me from the immense hurt I felt at this utter betrayal of my step father, and I stood by his side whenever his brothers picked on him or his mother seemed to overlook his feelings. We especially found comfort in each other when his insecurities and mine seemed to coincide.

Well, anyway, it was a very hot July afternoon. The morning had been rather cool, with the sun not yet beyond the clouds. My mum and her husband had gone off for a couple's retreat, or so they told me. I wasn't old enough to understand marital problems and counseling. I was staying with the Weasleys for the next month and the hottest day of the summer so far hit us without warning. Mrs. Weasley was currently spending her last summer with Charlie who would be entering his last year of Hogwarts in the fall and preparing the twins for their first year. To say the least, she was a bit emotional and likely to snap. So she let Ron and Ginny roam about wherever they wanted, really, feeling they were old enough to not need over supervision. The only catch was that Ginny pretty much had to tag along with us wherever we went. This annoyed Ron, but I didn't have much complaints.

We went for a walk that afternoon to get out of the sun and the stuffy air of the Burrow, not knowing that Ginny wasn't far behind. We didn't even bother with the broomsticks, knowing we would probably pass out from the heat. But there was a pond hidden by the trees that we wanted to swim in. I was a great swimmer, but I stayed away from the deeper end. As I was going in for my tenth cannonball, a flash of ginger caught my eye. When I resurfaced, I saw Ginny peeking her head from behind a tree, and as she saw me, she ran away.

I don't know why I didn't tell Ron that I'd seen his sister when he shouted after me as I began to pursue her. I guess it's because I knew he'd spoil the moment. I told him I'd be back soon real quick. My plan was to ask her to join us, to please stay.

It never got to that.

"Ginny!" I called after her. She only ran faster. Or she tried. She ended up falling over a tree root, and the fall straight to the forest floor knocked the air out of her. I was so scared that she'd hurt herself. As it turned out she had a few scrapes on her knees and elbows. Nothing serious, although she cried a bit. "Are you okay?" After a moment she nodded and then I did something that surprised us both. I kissed her scrapes. Every one of them. The feeling I got as I did that reminded me of the time I'd accidentally witnessed an intimate moment between my mother and stepfather. I looked at Ginny, a confession on the tip of my tongue when I _really_ saw her, and all my previous thoughts eluded me.

In the four years since we first met, Ginny had grown so much into herself. She'd thinned out quite a bit, as well as grown a whole foot and some odd inches taller. I wouldn't have described her as womanly, as there still were no curves, but she was so pretty. She could fit her clothes much better, and things were nearly perfectly proportionate to her head. Her eyes were still big and doe-like. As she sat in front of me in that moment, with her arms behind her supporting her weight and her knees pulled up nearly to her chest, with her bottom lip poking out and her eyes red from crying, her cheeks wet also… my breath was taken away.

I leaned forward and her eyes widened. I kissed her on the mouth, and it wasn't the way she had kissed me on my sixth birthday.

It seems so ridiculous, now, to hear of two children under the age of ten behaving this way, but what we did after that… well, hasn't every child played Healer or House in their back yard? I'll show you mine if you show me yours? Curiosity seemed to get the better of us that day, and quite a few after that. We weren't very shy at that age, but we were caught and a stop was put to it.

"What are you two doing?!"

My mother was horrified to see me lying naked with Ginny in her bed a few weeks later on her eighth birthday when we decided to get married. Mrs. Weasley came in seconds later, shocked to silence.

"Mummy, we're married!" said a delighted Ginny. "Like you and Daddy!"

I imagine now how embarrassed our mums must have been. Mine certainly was much more careful around Severus than usual and she couldn't look at me the same way until she was sure I was past this stage.

/\ /\ /\

\/ \/ \/

"And now we really are married," Ginny murmured into my skin. "That's when I fell in love with you, Harry. Now come back to bed. This honeymoon isn't over yet." She didn't have to ask me twice.

/\ /\ /\

\/ \/ \/

Even though we stopped with the sexual misconduct altogether and eventually became embarrassed by it, we were pretty much inseparable. The three of us had the Burrow to ourselves, and even the cottage and Grimmauld Place once the twins left for Hogwarts. Ron was both jealous and happy and Ginny was going to miss her brothers. They were sweetest, after all, to their baby sister. Mrs. Weasley, I'm sure was happy with her semi-empty nest.

Things really fell into place for us that year. The three of us grew closer than ever and despite the sour parts of my life, they made my childhood the best anyone could ever ask for. And even though we were very young, Ginny and I fell in love.

One of my favorite childhood memories of her was about a year later, our last year together before my first year at Hogwarts with Ron. It was actually early November and the colored leaves were at their most vibrant. Ginny, who really loved autumn, led me to youngest part of the forest, the edge, with her new painting set.

"Isn't it beautiful, Harry?" She was smiling widely and the urge to kiss her, even then, was overwhelming. It really was breathtaking, the way she stood there with her jacket on and her paints under her arm, her long straight nose red along with her cheeks and lips from the cold… and her gingery-orange hair which stood out even more bright and vibrant with the complements from the leaves of the transitioning trees. Her chocolate eyes, clear and doe-like, rested on my face and I think she felt the same urge as me. But she looked away, blushing deeper.

"Yeah," I said. "They make your hair stand out."

"Thank you." She sat down on the forest floor and looked up through the thin canopy and began to draw what she saw. I sat across from her, watching and talking about nothing in particular. The sketch only took a few minutes before she started painting, starting with red, then orange and finally yellow. She used thin strokes of dark brown for the stems and whatever branches she'd drawn and when she was finished, revealed her work to me. It was a very precise painting and far beyond the level of your ordinary nine-year-old. But then, Ginny had always been creative and when she put her mind to something, she excelled at it. She put her heart into this, and I could see that.

"You're amazing, Ginny," I said and she smiled warmly at me, a smile she'd been using lately just for me. She sighed and lay back on the ground, staring up at the canopy. I lay next to her, thinking about what we used to do last year and looked over to see if she was having similar thoughts. Her eyes were closed and her cheeks were still red, but I wasn't a mind reader.

"I'm cold," she said after a while and we sat up. She grabbed her painting and her paints and we walked back to the Burrow for lunch.

Inside the kitchen, where we ate homemade chicken noodle soup with hot rolls and butterbeer, although Ginny decided to drink tea instead. Autumn sunlight shined into the homely kitchen and upon Ginny. Her ginger-orange hair almost glowed, flowing over her shoulder and chest and arms. I couldn't stop staring at her for the life of me.


	5. Shattered Innocence I: First Departure

**A/N: **There is some foreshadowing in this chapter, and we start to get into some real plot. Thank goodness the early years are over between Harry and Ginny… I love this chap, because It gave me a good idea… Anyway, the way this story is headed, I'm considering about upping the rating… Some very mature themes are surfacing…

**Disclaimer: **** Please, dear readers, do not be angry with me for what you are about to see Lily do. Her day is coming, don't worry. And Sev will get what he deserves. Understand this. Please. Thank you. – janepotter22**

**Chapter Five****: Shattered Innocence Part I: First Departure**

The summer I turned eleven was very busy. When I got my acceptance letter into Hogwarts, I was very excited and very nervous. Ron had received his months earlier, when he turned eleven and when I got mine, I felt a swell of pride. It felt like I was going off into the real world, except my mother very soon squashed that feeling as well as the realization that Severus was going to be one of my professors.

"Since both of you are going to be away at Hogwarts, for the whole year, I thought that I could move closer to my two favorite guys," she explained to us over my birthday dinner, which we had at home, just the family. "We could get a cottage in Hogsmeade, Sev. How does that sound?"

"Harry won't be able to stay with us," said Severus. I remember clearly how horrified I was that he was going to be my potions professor. The look on his face at that moment was a calm triumph, something that I couldn't quite define coherently at the time. But that's exactly what it was. "But I'm sure I'll be able to stay with you most nights. I don't see the point in you being so far away…" He took a bite of his meat pie and sipped at some wine. Mum sighed wistfully in her seat.

"Oh, just think, Sev. This is just what we need, don't you think? Some new scenery. Well, not exactly new, especially for you, but… as a couple. Oh Harry, just wait until you're a third year…"

"Why, Mum?"

"You get to visit Hogsmeade, of course! It's the most famous all-Wizarding settlement in Britain and Scotland. Oh it's so much fun, and just think Severus, he can visit me then!" Mum was absolutely beside herself with excitement.

"Mum, you're making me anxious!"

"We'll start shopping for your Hogwarts things first thing tomorrow, alright, darling? And then Severus and I can start looking for a nice cottage to stay for the duration of the school years. Oh, this will be perfect!"

"What am I going to learn there, Mum? Severus you'll help me, won't you?"

Severus opened his mouth, surely to retort, but Mum cut him off. "Of course he'll help you darling. But I'm sure you'll do just fine in Potions on your own. I was very good at it. Then again you are so like your father, so free and candid and…" Severus slammed his fist on the small, round table, rattling the dishes and sending some of my pumpkin juice onto the surface. "Oh, Severus, I'm so sorry I got ahead of myself, mentioning James…" She shuffled about the kitchen for a cloth and wiped at the spilt juice. She looked incredibly guilty as her husband looked on her furiously. "I was just… I was just trying to explain…"

"That's fine, Lily. Just don't do it in front of me. His _father_, put me through hell and you just let him do whatever he wanted." He spat the word "father" as he looked at me with disgust. "_I_ was your friend, _I_ loved you more than he!"

"Yes, Severus, but you got caught up with all the Dark Arts. You hung around with people who hated people like _me_." She was getting bolder with every word, angering her husband further. She took our plates and dumped their contents into the trash, then throwing the dishes into the sink where they clattered loudly. "People like _us_, Severus." She was close to tears at this point, but then my step father stood to his full height and Mum shrunk under his imposing glare.

"I told you that in confidence," he snarled.

"I'm sorry," she pleaded, tears streaming down her face. "Harry d-doesn't know any better. Severus, I'm so sorry," she sobbed, walking up to him and grasping the front of his robes. "I love you, Sev. Just know that I love you."

"I love you, too," he said after a while, wrapping his arms around my mother comfortingly. The look on his face was that of pure fear.

The next morning, Mum and I left early to get most of the shopping out of the way. She didn't feel like going to Gringotts, but she had enough money to buy most of my stuff and that Sirius would finish it all later that week. We took the Muggle route to the Leaky Cauldron once we were in London, where we stopped so she could get some tea. "Can't function without the stuff," she explained.

"Mummy," I asked once we were in the book shop, Flourish and Blott's.

"Yes, darling?"

"What was Dad like? You said I was like him. Does that mean I'm going to marry a red-head?"

Mum started, mixed emotions playing across her face. "I loved him very much. But when we were younger, he was so… free. Like I said last night, free and candid and… well, slightly obnoxious."

"Obnoxious?"

"He… well, he was very, very confident in himself and didn't hesitate to let anyone know it. Severus didn't like him for that, and I admit that I didn't at first either. But Sev and I drifted apart. He became such a different person and I ended up warming up to your father. He really was very sweet, and I eventually found his confidence to be… well, rather sexy." She gasped then, and covered her mouth. "I didn't mean to say that."

"Am I sexy?" I asked. "Like Dad?"

"Dear Merlin, Harry! No! I mean… well, I'm your mother if I found you to be… well that would be just wrong. Some girl will find you to be… oh, never mind your crazy old mum, Harry." She ruffled my hair and kissed the crown of my head. "Anyway, you are like your father in that you look _just_ like him. Except you have my eyes. So you are definitely handsome. But you, darling, are not obnoxious. You… you are incredibly charming and so was your father. And about the redheads. Don't worry just yet who you'll marry, darling, alright?"

"I already know who I'm going to marry."

"Do you? Is she… a redhead?"

"Yup! I'm going to marry Ginny Weasley!" I was completely serious.

Mum laughed and kissed into my hair once more. "I have no objections, darling. I want you to be happy. Besides, aren't you already married to her?" I blushed at her allusion, embarrassed.

"Mum…"

"Oh, Harry, I'm teasing!" She led me to the checkout, which took a while because the shop was filled with very many Hogwarts families, not to mention the normal customers.

After that we went to get my school robes. It was the most boring thing ever, I remembered. She also got herself a new, deep purple robe for her date that night with my stepdad. I started gaining the same averse reaction to the mention of my stepdad as my godfather always seemed to harbor and I was inwardly disgusted with him. Next was the Apothecary. Mum also bought herself some things. She was excited to take me there, and babbled on about how she and Sev were the top Potions students in their day at Hogwarts. Our last stop was the wand shop.

Ollivander was an old wizard and very odd to me. His eyes, the way he looked at me curiously, just made me very nervous. And the way he seemed to _remember_ with perfect clarity my mother's and father's wand and every single wand he'd ever sold to a tee. It was actually pretty interesting, the way wands are made and how they both harbor as well as act as a conduit for magic…

I tested a few wands that Ollivander guessed I would be able to use, based on my mother's and my father's wands and some measurements he'd taken, but none of them were quite suitable. Finally came _the _wand – holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches. As soon as I held it, I felt the power of my magic course through me and red and gold sparks shot out from the end. Yes… this was my wand.

As we left the store to go home, Mum told me that I was going to be in Gryffindor, not only because both she and my dad were Gryffindors, but because she looked at the red and gold sparks as a positive omen. "Gryffindor's colors are red and gold, Harry." This made me feel happy, proud.

"What house was Severus in?" I asked.

"Slytherin. He's the head of Slytherin House, actually."

I felt very smug when I heard this, my aversion to my step father becoming more and more pronounced, even if not publicly.

The next morning, Sirius picked me up to go to Diagon Alley. The only thing we needed to get were some dragon hide gloves and a telescope.

"Harry," he said, giving me a huge hug. "How was your birthday?"

I grew visibly quiet not wanting to answer. It was, in fact the worst birthday I'd ever had. Severus ruined it. I mulled over for a minute how to answer this. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Mum wanted a quiet birthday this year. She was really excited about taking me shopping. So she was going on and on, but she mentioned my dad and Severus went off. I… I was afraid he was going to hurt her." This news deeply disturbed Sirius. All day I could tell that he was trying very hard to be happy for me. He bought me an owl and made a bargain with me. "I'm giving this to you for your birthday, Harry. She's a big responsibility. Just… promise me that you'll tell me if he hurts her, alright. If he makes her cry or… if he hits her at all. I don't trust the scumbag greasy ol' git."

"Neither do I," I put in quickly.

He chuckled. "Good. You can use this owl, whatever you name her, to send that message to me as fast as possible. Alright?" I nodded. "Let's keep this between you and me. I'll talk to your mother later…"

I grew very sad. It was in those few days that I came to dread growing up, when I realized that the world wasn't as innocent as I once thought. I didn't want to grow up and turn out to be a sour person. I didn't want to be corrupted by such evil. A part of my innocence was shattered.

Severus left a few weeks early to go prepare for the beginning of the year. He came back to retrieve Mum so they could get the cottage and move some things there, then I was off to stay with the Weasleys. It wasn't very pleasant, what with my epiphany about adults and growing up, as well as the fact that Mrs. Weasley seemed to be stretched thin with preparing four out of seven of her children for Hogwarts. The Weasleys weren't a rich family, not having so much money to spare like mine did. So Ron was wearing mostly hand-me-downs, using hand-me-down books and grumbling about it. No, it wasn't the most pleasant experience. What made it worse was the fact that I wasn't going to see Ginny for so long. At least until Christmas. She and I both knew it and we spent a lot of time together, those last two weeks.

On the last day, Mum came back with Severus so that they could participate in a going away party for me and Ron to celebrate our first year at Hogwarts. Our favorite meals were served, but Ron and I tried to focus on the sweets. Molly Weasley's treacle tart is to die for. As well as some homemade pumpkin juice that my mum made herself, with an exotic, secret unnamable spice. That evening was beautiful and I tried to look past the fact that Severus was there. I took a long walk with Ginny, my heart racing. I was in love with this girl, and I knew I was young, but I couldn't deny it. I almost told her. But when I opened my mouth fear got in the way and opted, instead, for a kiss on the cheek and made her promise to reply whenever I wrote.

She blushed deeply, but promised. She took my hand and kissed it, tears welling in her eyes. I kissed them.

"Please don't cry," I said. "You'll make me cry," But I already was. Mostly because I wasn't innocent anymore, finding out such awful things about being an adult and I wasn't quite yet a teenager. How I felt the need to protect my mother, knowing that I couldn't. Who knows what Severus would do to her in that cottage? I was so afraid that I started crying right there in front of Ginny. It was the first time she ever really comforted me. As she hugged me and rubbed my back in a motherly fashion, I was reminded that I also wouldn't be seeing her for a very long time. I missed her already. What kinds of awful things would she be discovering? When I stopped crying I made her promise to write me again, this time hoping she'll write me if something happened. "No matter what," I said.

"No matter what," she repeated breathlessly, her eyes blazing into mine, her cheeks red. We hugged again and when we pulled away I kissed her lips softly.

"I care about you," I confessed. "I won't be able to protect my mum when I'm gone, and I won't be able to protect you either. So be careful. Don't trip over anymore tree roots." She blushed deeper.

We took our time on the way back to the Burrow, hands locked. The sun had set and a cool blue darkness settled over the country lane. Tomorrow was my last time seeing Ginny for such a long time. I didn't think I could bare it.

Severus took off for Hogsmeade after saying goodbye to me and once I settled in Ron's room for the night he looked at me strangely. He wanted to say something but didn't. He turned his back to me and fell asleep on his side of the bed.

In the morning, things were a little hectic. We all took a portkey to the Leaky Cauldron and then Mum led us through the London Underground to the train station. Mr. Weasley was rather fascinated with it all. What with having a particular affinity for all things Muggle related, my mother included. They were actually great friends, and he often called her (yes with a telephone), mostly to just chat, but sometimes to ask about Muggle things. Ron told me he worked at the Ministry of Magic, in a department dealing with Muggles.

Severus _hated_ the Weasleys, Arthur Weasley in particular, because of his obsession with Muggles, which he often described as sick. He never said any of this around my mother, or at least not loud enough for her to hear. We both knew it would hurt her. I wondered why, if my mum was Muggle-born, he married her or even liked her in the first place. But all of his hateful comments toward Mr. Weasley, which directly included my mum, really hurt me. Arthur was her friend yet he still decided to be disrespectful to him. Actually, Mum never really had much to do with Severus's friends either.

Well anyway, Ginny wanted to go through the portal with me, but I went with Ron, because her mum wouldn't let her. But we met each other on the other side and tried very hard not to kiss one another. We hugged instead, the embrace lingering longer than it should have, and I finally boarded the scarlet train. My mum called me out, though, her face streaming with tears, to give me a hug and a kiss. I didn't cry, for her benefit, so that she wouldn't ask me what was wrong and so that I wouldn't tell her about Severus. About how worried I was. The moment wasn't right…

"I love you, Mum," I sad very seriously.

"I love you, too my darling," she said and kissed my forehead. Sirius and Remus came and also gave me a hug each, wishing me good luck. Tears sprung to my godfather's eyes, but he blinked them away before he thought I noticed.

I went back on the train and took my seat across from Ron so I could lean out the window. I caught Ginny's eyes and waved to the crowd that I had come to know as my family. At the last second possible, when the train started to move, Ginny ran up the window I hung out of and stood on the very tips of her toes, like a ballerina, to grasp my hand. "Write me," I said. She nodded, tears spilling down her cheeks.

"Goodbye, Harry."

Our hands slipped from one another when the momentum became too much. I waved and waved until the train disappeared around the curve.

I sat back in my seat at last, pulling the window closed. Ron pulled out some sandwiches, disgusted, and began eating. After the first swallow, he fixed his eyes on me, that strange expression back on his face.

"Harry…"

"Hm?"

"I don't know how to say this… but… are you in love with my sister?"

I looked away, blushng. I couldn't answer that question yet.


	6. Love Letters

**A/N:** I love this chapter. It's very long and i considered splitting it up, but it's better like this. Tell me what you think. Also, thank you to those who reviewed. It helps me to see that I'm doing something right. Keep it up. A special thanks to _Comet Moon_ who's been with me from the beginning. That means so much that a) you like this story and b) that you are so patient. Now enjoy! -janepotter22

**Chapter Six:**** Love Letters**

_**September 6, 1991**_

_**Dear Ginny,**_

_**Hogwarts is great so far. I made it into Gryffindor!!! You'll love it here. Whole staircases move! It's… thrilling. You know, scary and fun at the same time. The paintings talk to you, and the door to our common room is a giant painting. The halls twist on for forever and there are seven floors I think. **__**Seven!!!**_

_**I really miss you. How are things over at the Burrow? Things must be peaceful over there. I can't say the same for over here, although it's pretty much a good thing. The only bad thing is that my stepdad is the potions master, and he really hates me. I used to like him, when I was a little kid, but I don't anymore, because he's just so mean. It really hurts from time to time, but I try to block out the hurt and the hatred and generally all thoughts about him. He's a horrible man, Ginny. I think he's going to hurt my mum one day if he hasn't already. **_

_**Don't tell anyone that.**_

_**Well anyway, like I said before, I really miss you. None of the girls here are as pretty as you. I can't wait until your first year. We haven't done any magic yet, but I'll let you know as soon as we do.**_

_**Send your mum and dad my love.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Harry**_

_September 8, 1991_

_Dear Harry,_

_I really miss you, too. Things here at the Burrow are boring and also peaceful. So I guess it balances itself out. I drew this wicked picture. Remember the pond? And the weeping willow at the other end of it? Well I painted that. I'll send it to you once I get Mummy to put protective spells around it. _

_So nothing has happened yet, nothing worth mentioning to you, anyway. I'm basically just sleeping in, getting tutored and drawing. But I don't sleep in much. I still swim in the pond, because it's still kind of warm. But I'll have to stop that soon. Autumn and all._

_Mummy's going to go crazy with all the spare time she has right now. But she's teaching me how to cook and do laundry and garden. I really like gardening, except for the degnoming, which we just get Daddy to do. She said that she'll teach me how to sew and knit, too…._

_I must be boring you right now with all this prattle. Will you tell me if I'm boring you?_

_Love, _

_Ginny_

* * *

_**October 31, 1991**_

_**Dear Ginny,**_

_**Hogwarts just held its first Quidditch match of the school year. I've never seen Quidditch like this. Ever, actually. Sirius told me that I should try out for the team and that he'll try to get me to a **__**real**__** Quidditch match soon enough. The only thing is first years aren't allowed brooms or to try out. So I'll have to wait until next year. First years also get broom flying lessons. Ron and I are the best, besides this other beastly boy named Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. I'm glad you don't have to meet him. He's absolutely horrid. But my stepfather loves him. Should have seen that coming, actually.**_

_**Speaking of which, he's making my life here at Hogwarts hell, or at least he's trying to. Mum says he just can't show favoritism toward his stepson and that I'm overreacting. But Ron doesn't think I'm overreacting. Neither does Hermione. And neither do I. **_

_**Ginny, you'll be so happy once you get here next year. The food is amazing. Especially at Halloween and the first night we all arrive. They treat every other night like normal. But not Halloween. There really are no words. **_

_**I miss you so much. And thank you for the painting. It's beautiful. You should try photography.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Harry**_

_**P.S., To answer one of your e**__**arlier letters… you could **__**never bore me Ginny.**_

_November 4, 1991_

_Dear Harry,_

_Things are still boring over here. I wish I could be there already. The leaves are so beautiful again. I wish I could take you up on the photography suggestion. The urge is too great right now. Maybe I'll ask my mum._

_I really love my mum, Harry, she's the strongest woman I know, besides your mum. Now that I'm here alone, we spend so much time together. I'm going to miss it next year. Did you know I had two uncles? Her brothers were killed in the war with You-Know-Who. She started crying and hugging me. I don't know what I would do without __any__ of my brothers. Even though they all annoy me. _

_By the way, I met a witch my age. Her name is Luna Lovegood. She's really strange but she's my only other friend. Do you know what periods are? Luna said she got hers two months ago, but it hasn't come back yet. I didn't know what she was talking about so I was just quiet. _

_Love,_

_Ginny_

* * *

_**December 7, 1991**_

_**Dear Ginny,**_

_**Christmas is almost here! The professors are giving us loads of homework, but I get to see you so I don't really care. Just as long as I do it, I guess. Hermione is a real help to me and Ron. At first, we didn't really like her, but she pretty much saved our guts by lying to Professor Snape for us. If you knew Hermione, you'd know that she **__**never**__** does anything like that. So we three are pretty good friends, now. **_

_**Surprisingly, my stepdad wants to come home for Christmas, so of course I'm angry about that. But I'll ask my mum if I can stay at the Burrow. I don't think I can stomach any more Snape. **_

_**I'm sorry that your mum can't get you a camera for Christmas. I hope you get it someday. **_

_**Love,**_

_**Harry**_

_December 10, 1991_

_Dear Harry,_

_Luna made me a really nice necklace, made from tiny seashells, for Christmas as an early present since she and her dad are going on vacation soon. It matches hers. They leave tomorrow. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm going to miss her. I can't wait to see you and Ron and Percy and the twins. I miss you all so much! I also have a surprise for you, Harry. But don't tell anyone. No one but Mummy knows._

_Love,_

_Ginny_

/\ /\ /\

\/ \/ \/

We were finally on our way back to London. I'd written to Ginny saying that she could meet Hermione if she came to Platform nine-and-three-quarters the day we arrived for Christmas break. Hermione, Ron, and I sat in the same compartment, sharing sweets and having a conversation about our plans.

"My family is going to Paris for two weeks," said Hermione. "It's so lovely there, and just think of the history it has! Of course I'll be occupied with homework the first few days –" Ron and I rolled our eyes – who thought of homework at a time like this? "–but then I'll have the rest of vacation to enjoy it."

"Seriously, Hermione," said Ron, "You just spoiled the bloody moment. You know, the one where we realize we're utterly free of responsibility for the next two weeks."

"Oh Ron! Please do your homework! You, too Harry. I won't do everything for you anymore!" Ron rolled his eyes again, but he was smiling secretly at me. I returned it. We both knew full well that Hermione was going to give in to us. She'd been threatening for weeks now, but she kept giving in. Deep inside we all knew she didn't mind.

"So what is Ginny like? What's your mum like? And your mum, too Harry."

"Well," Ron slowly, "they're all redheads. I look like my dad, though. And they're all annoying. Well, except for Harry's mum." Ron grinned slowly. "Harry fancies Ginny," he teased. I blushed.

"Is that who's been sending all those letters Harry? Were those _love_ letters?"

I don't know why, perhaps because of anyone's innate instinct of self preservation, I denied it. Ron had called me out and Hermione caught on. I was put on the spot. "No. They're from my mum and from Sirius. I mean, we write each other sometimes…" I looked out the window and fell silent, visibly upset. What was Ron playing at anyway?

I recovered from my embarrassment quickly, but didn't forget it. "You know what's just awful? Not even I can get away from Snape this Christmas."

Hermione's eyes widened in shock. "Oh yes, I forgot you told me that he's your… Harry that's just awful! But I just know things will work out for the better." She laid her hand on mine to comfort me and it worked a little.

"Yeah. Mum said she's going to try to spend a lot of time with me since she's seen him all year so far and not me." I smiled at her and she smiled back, reassured. "Plus I'm going to stay with Ron for the last week."

The train began slowing, and we all decided to change into our normal clothing, stashing our school robes in our trunks. While Hermione fretted over whether or not she packed enough books and parchment, Snape entered the compartment, but he was gone as soon as he'd come, a teacher checking to make sure his students were behaving. We all fell silent and averted our gazes to look out the window. I remember grinding my teeth together so hard, I thought my teeth magnetized to each other and that I wouldn't be able to unlock my jaw.

Once the train entered the station, the sky was dark purple. I could see my mother and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, their son Bill, and at last Ginny. I ran up to my mother as fast as I could with my heavy trunk, and hugged her dearly. She seemed okay, didn't seem to be hurt by her horrid husband. But her less than happy reaction toward seeing him, I might even venture to say bitter, did not escape my notice. And I could feel the gloating aura of that git as he approached us, and feel the hatred boil up inside me. I pulled away.

"Mum, I want you to meet my friend Hermione," I said and pulled her toward the Weasleys before she could greet Snape. I saw Hermione turn toward us and smile up at my mum. "Hermione, this is my mum, Mum, this is Hermione. She's me and Ron's best friend."

They exchanged light cordialities, taking each other's hands, smiling at one another, and then went their separate ways. While my mom seemed to stiffly cozy over to her husband, Hermione met Ginny and they instantly liked each other. Hermione introduced us to her parents, the Grangers, who had come through the portal with my mum and the Weasleys.

"Harry, darling," my mother called, and I excused myself, hugging Hermione, Ron and Ginny before going back to leave with my family.

At home, my mother made me and Snape a big dinner; a nice warm and cozy mince pie, which instantly made me drowsy the moment I was satisfied. I took a shower on my mother's suggestion and when I was done, asked her if we could go shopping tomorrow. "I've left over money you and Sirius gave me and I'd like to buy something for my friends."

She smiled warmly at me, a true and loving smile. "Sure, Harry. We'll go to Diagon Alley early in the morning."

Diagon Alley was busy, to say the least, even so very early in the morning. Mum and I decided to split up since it was so busy and because we both had people to shop for. I went into Flourish and Blott's first, picking up Hermione's present. I figured I could get Ginny's present there, but they didn't sell art supplies. I found my mother at the Apothecary, announcing that I was pretty much done.

"Except I don't know where to get sweets that Ron hasn't tried yet. And… and I wanted to get Ginny a really nice paint set." Mum thought for a moment, then made a suggestion.

"For Ron, we could go to Honeyduke's in Hogsmeade. A simple matter of Flooing the pub over there. As for Ginny's gift… I know how much you care for her, Harry, but you don't have any Muggle money and we can really only get a very nice paint set in a Muggle shop…" And just like that, after she'd checked out, she finished with her shopping in Diagon Alley. She put others aside to help me with my first real Christmas shopping so that I could make my friends really happy. This made me realize that no matter what she was on my side. So we Flooed to The Three Broomsticks, picked up bottles of Butterbeer, and walked down the lane to Honeyduke's.

Honeyduke's was _heaven_. You know that expression, "like a kid in a candy shop"? Well, imagine that and multiply it by a thousand. Heaven. They had everything. _Everything. _I steered clear of chocolate covered insects and the bitter licorice and the spicy candy, and aimed more for the normal chocolate with an exotic twist. Ron and I had similar tastes and so after sampling a few things, I picked out the ones I liked best. "Don't get him too much candy, darling," Mum warned me. "And save some money for Ginny's gift." I cursed myself for nearly forgetting my Ginny, and dumped half of what I'd gathered. I could always come back for more chocolate.

I checked out, and Mum Flooed us to Godric's Hollow to set all that we had so far in this living room. Then we drove into town to go to the Muggle art store. My mother knew a thing or two about art and helped me with everything I needed. She paid for everything I thought Ginny might need or want and we went home to wrap everything.

I merely wrapped the lump of Ron's candy in festive paper, and also Hermione's book. But with Ginny's I had to put everything neatly into a box, which I wrapped with silver wrapping paper and tied it with a crimson ribbon. Mum charmed the ribbon to make an intricate bow that resembled a flower and I thanked her.

I couldn't wait to give everyone their gifts.

Mum insisted that I spend Christmas with her, and that I could stay with the Weasleys after that. Snape surprisingly didn't ruin my Christmas. Sirius and Remus visited and I insisted that they eat Christmas dinner with us. Remus, as usual, politely declined but Sirius actually considered staying. His eyes lingered longingly on my mother, who averted her gaze and mumbled about how Severus wouldn't like that, and she didn't want an unpleasant Christmas. He pleaded quietly with her on some secret issue, but she wouldn't relent. And then I witnessed for the first time Remus Lupin use a tone with my mother that was other than polite.

"Oh for Merlin's sake, Lily, you're breaking all our hearts!" He was quiet after that, his brows pulled together in frustration and bit his bottom lip. Sirius scoffed. Then my godfather's face became bitter and he refused my offer as well. I was really disappointed.

He and Remus were on their way out the door when Snape came in and they met each other at the threshold. "Snivellus," Sirius spat.

"Sirius!" My mother hissed, but the door had already slammed. She was tense when my stepfather came in, slowly hanging his cloak and hat in the closet.

"What was all that about?" he drawled. His heavy footsteps sounded on the hard wood floor until they reached the kitchen. Mum was silent. "He upset you," he said. It wasn't a question. He could tell by the look on her face.

"He and Remus were just visiting Harry. They wanted to stay but I told them they couldn't. Severus…" She exhaled on a long sight as he pulled her into his arms. "I love you, darling," she whispered, settling her terrified eyes on my face.

I Flooed to Grimmauld Place the next morning with Sirius, as he was going to accompany me to the Burrow. He wasn't in so much of a better mood. We were still in the fireplace when he knelt in front of me. "Harry, mate," he said quietly. "I have something to confess to you. I… I know your mother is hurting in her marriage and that it's beyond help. Really, there is only a matter of time before Snape hurts her more. I… your father wanted me to take care of the both of you. I'll do whatever it takes. Except… your mum, she's afraid to be rescued. But listen to me, Harry. I am going to rescue her." He squeezed my shoulders and I nodded.

We silently Flooed to the Burrow and after a hug and "Love you, mate," he left.

I dragged my things into the living room and then went into the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley was cooking breakfast. Mr. Weasley and Bill were reading the Daily Prophet and Ginny was in her night gown, sipping some tea.

"Harry!" She said when she saw me, and ran up to me, giving a tight hug. My dark mood instantly changed. I was able to melt into her arms and let my other feelings go. I hugged her to me tightly and then I froze when I felt two distinct bumps against my chest. She gasped, pulling away with wide eyes and crimson cheeks, and ran upstairs to her room without a backward glance.

"Hello, Harry!" said Mr. Weasley just as his wife turned around and gave a very warm "Good morning." She hugged me and told me that Ron was still sleeping, and that if I wanted an early breakfast I was welcome to it. I thanked her but excused myself to go get Ginny's gift.

Her door was closed. When I knocked, there was a lot of shuffling and something fell over. Almost a whole minute passed before she opened the door. She had changed into something tighter fitting – a tee shirt with an unbuttoned knit sweater over it, some jeans, snow boots and a heavy jacket slung over her arm. I suddenly realized what the bumps were that I'd felt in the kitchen when she hugged me and blushed bright red. She didn't blush this time and just fixed that warm smile on me again. It made my heart race.

"Let's go for a walk," she said softly. She put her winter coat on, never taking her eyes off of me and I concentrated on not staring at her budding chest. Ginny bit her lower lip, as she buttoned it to the top then went back in the room to get her scarf, hat, and a box that was apparently my gift. She couldn't stop smiling. "We're going for a walk, Mummy. We'll be back soon," she said quickly and yanked me outside.

There was a tense silence between us as she led me all the way to the pond. I couldn't place a name to the tension back then, but I was constantly attacked by the urge to kiss her and to touch her and to hold her against me… I got tingles up and down my spine, butterflies in my stomach and I knew that she was feeling them, too. I noticed that we were still the same height and wondered idly when that would change.

"Well, I got you a present Harry." We were at the pond, except on the other side. Ginny had led me underneath the weeping willow, and there was an iron bench. We sat on it, and held each other's gift in our laps. "I didn't get anyone else anything, and that's why I told you not to tell anyone. Mum was paying me allowance and I decided to… Oh I'm prattling. Here." She held out the thin rectangular box and I took it. "Open it." I untied the bow and lifted the lid.

Inside the box was a black feather quill. I picked it up, and saw that the plume was incredibly soft, and perhaps delicate. "Black ostrich," Ginny explained. "It reminded me of your hair…" I smiled and set the quill on the bench beside me. Then I pulled out an ink jar, filled with emerald green ink. "Your eyes…" And lastly, some thick, embroidered parchment with matching envelopes. "I just… I love it when you write to me and I want it to mean something when you write to me…" I leaned in and she stopped talking. I lightly, ever so lightly, kissed her on her reddened lips. We were silent a moment and then I handed her her gift. "Thank you." A whispered breath.

"I had my mum charm the bow so that you can keep it if you'd like that." She lifted the lid and gasped at the contents.

"Oh, Harry. It's perfect. Where did you get this from?"

"A Muggle art shop over in Godric's Hollow."

"Thank you so much. I couldn't have asked for a better gift."

"Try it out," I suggested. She only stared at my mouth.

"Y-your voice. It's deeper." We both blushed. It was her turn to lean over and kiss me. "We should go though. Everyone will be up soon." She stood up and put the lid back on her box. I packed up, too and then we made our way back to the Burrow.

After breakfast, the twins decided to have an all-out snow ball war. The two geniuses were on one team while Ron, Ginny and I were on the other. It was very fun and Bill even joined in (on our side) for a little while. He performed a charm to make snow forts set up all over in a half-mile radius. But it didn't matter to the twins because they knew every possible way to outsmart us, and by lunch time, they had declared victory. We dropped all our cloaks and scarves and hats and boots at the kitchen door and then told Mr. and Mrs. Weasley about our battle that raged on, and how the twins beat us at almost every turn. It was the best time I'd ever had during the winter, and most importantly, I was able to forget all the drama going on at home.

In the last week, Ginny and I often went over to the pond. It was even cold enough to ice skate. Ron joined us a few times. None of us were so great at it. He loved the gift from Honeyduke's that I'd got him, but felt guilty that he wasn't able to get me anything. I told him not to worry. School would resume on the second of January so two days before, on New Year's Eve, Mrs. Weasley decided to wash all of our school robes and other clothes for us.

Mrs. Weasley was my second mother. She provided everything I needed when I was over at the Burrow, and then some, which had become another home for me. She decided to put a second bed in Ron's room. It was rather small and I'd outgrow it in a few years, but it was worth not sharing with Ron anymore. I needed the leg room.

The night before our departure, I couldn't sleep. It was only a few minutes after midnight when I decided to go downstairs for something to eat or I was going to go crazy. There was a pleasant surprise waiting for me. Ginny was in the kitchen in her pink night gown and robe, looking rather drowsy and standing over the stove. She only used a few candles to guide her in what she was stirring.

"Hey," I said. She turned around and smiled my smile. "Can't sleep." It ended up as a question.

"No. I made some hot chocolate. It always makes me feel better." She continued stirring in silence, yawning quite a bit, and finally took out two giant mugs, pouring the hot chocolate into them. "Marshamallows?" I consented and we made our way to the family room, where a fire crackled soothingly, radiating warmth. We sat on the couch, Ginny tucking her knees beneath herself and cozying into the corner. I sipped at the drink. It turned out to be melted Honeyduke's chocolate mixed in with a bit of milk and water to thin it out and add richness along with some other spice. Cinnamon? Nutmeg? Just a dash. She moaned into her mug and took another long draught. "Do you like it, Harry? It's Mum's recipe."

I nodded. Why was I so silent? I felt that tension grow in my chest again, my heart start racing. I glanced at Ginny over the top of my mug and something in me just snapped.

"Ginny."

"Hmm?"

_I love you_, I thought about saying. "Would you be my girlfriend?" I couldn't tell, but I'd bet anything she was blushing and that her heart started racing. Mine sped up. I stared at her face, searching for the answer in her expression.

"Of course." I caught the falter in her voice. She exhaled on a deep sigh. Relief. I reached out and took her hand. She squeezed mine to ease that tremble that overtook hers.

"It's okay," I said. "I'm here now, Ginny." She nodded and scooted closer to me, then tentatively rested her head on my chest where I cradled it there. Could she hear my heart racing? Would that calm her? The tightness evanesced and warmth spread to every part of my body. All the way to the tips of my fingers and toes. We finished our hot chocolate and promptly fell asleep.


	7. Affair

**A/N:** Hi. Sorry for the delay, first off (Doc Manager was down 'cause of bandits! lol.)I love this chapter so much! I know most of you are ticked about the Lily/Snape thing, but take comfort in that I hadn't planned on it being permanent. After reading DH, I decided to experiment with this different relationship (and a new one you'll witness in just a moment). What else to say? Keep reviewing, even the normal review and a half I receive is good enough to keep me going. It really and truly is now that I have TIME to do this… Okay I'm ranting. Just enjoy! –janepotter22

**Chapter Seven:**** Affair**

I'm not exactly sure when this happened, but Sirius found a way to break my mum. To break her hold on Severus Snape. Sirius understood that she was lonely, and he offered something to her that was better than what Snape was giving her.

I'm sure that when Mum first married Snape, things were great. An old spark that was between them reignited and they explored what could've been with confidence. They genuinely loved each other. But Snape's hatred for James got in the way and he eventually stopped loving her for whatever reason (which I suspect to be due to his superiority complex, his need to be better than my father was), and an obsession took its place. Oh, he wanted her to love him – and only him. I guess my mother eventually came to fear that part of him, and she realized that she couldn't love someone like that.

Sirius saw what Snape's obsession was doing to Mum, and his own feelings toward her urged him to try and talk some sense into her, to get her to leave him. Sirius was in love with my mother after all. They began an affair shortly before the end of my first year at Hogwarts. I didn't catch on then, but that summer I found out.

Ginny and I continued to write for the rest of the school year, and as June neared closer and closer, our letters were full of anxiousness that from now on we'd be together. And finally the day came that I was able to hug her and not fear that we'd be separated again. And it was so warm out that when I came to visit her family the next week, after re-settling in at home in Godric's Hollow, we were able to take a swim in the pond.

She'd brought her paint set – the one that I gave her for Christmas – and when we crawled on the shore beneath the willow, she began to sketch her view from inside the drooping leaves overlooking the pond. The view was beautiful and I began to understand a bit of her love for nature. I stared out for a long time, burning this image in my mind to see how on-point my girlfriend would be. Ginny, my girlfriend. I remember thinking that and my heart racing and how I looked over to her, seeing that she was beautiful. I laid back on the grassy knoll shaded by the willow and closed my eyes, listening to her pencil scratch against the thick drawing parchment.

When she was done, I smiled at her. "It's perfect." I leaned over and kissed her cheek.

It was later that week that I found out about my mother and Sirius.

I was going to sleep over at the Burrow and at the last minute realized that I'd forgotten something vital, like a toothbrush or something – I don't remember any more. I Flooed to Godric's Hollow and I was quieter than I thought. It was strangely silent in the cottage, as if no one was home even though something was cooking. I figured Mum must've been in the garden or something – it was a beautiful day. So I made my way up stairs and a strange sound between a grunt and a rasp startled me and I stopped. It came from my mum's room.

At first I feared she was with my stepfather, but I remembered that he had gone over to one of his friend's houses. Curiosity piqued, I tip-toed over to the door, which was cracked, and when I looked in, received the shock of my life.

They were moving slowly, sensuously where their hips met, and they weren't even covered. At all. Sirius was bowed over my mum with his long black hair curtaining his face, his body tense and her arms reached up to clutch at the skin of his back. They were so lost in each other's eyes they didn't even notice me when I gasped from shock. Sirius let out the grunt-rasp sound I'd heard earlier, his head thrown back and this time my mum also exhaled on an audible moan, closing her eyes.

I ran away, my feet pounding on the floor, surely scaring the hell out of them. I didn't care, I just had to get out of there. I quickly Flooed back to the Burrow, abandoning whatever it was that I needed. I didn't need it anymore.

I ran to the willow tree, hoping Ginny would be there. It was better that she wasn't there. I lay back on the grass, fervently praying that they wouldn't come looking for me. Of course they knew it was me. Snape would hardly run away from that…

The day had turned red and orange from the summer twilight and in minutes it would be red and purple. But I couldn't move. I couldn't get that image out of my mind and the confusion it left me with. It was simultaneously repulsive and pleasant. What was I supposed to make of it?

I shoved it from my mind and went back to the Burrow.

/\/\/\

\/\/\/

Of course I wasn't going to say anything to Snape, but I suppose my mum wanted me to keep my mouth shut in any case. Neither she nor Sirius ever thought to confirm anything with me verbally about what I'd seen, but perhaps I wasn't as good at hiding at how uncomfortable I was around them as I'd originally thought and their suspicions were confirmed right away. At any rate, we never mentioned it directly, and Mum was always careful to make sure that I'd had everything and wouldn't need to come back unexpectedly.

They actually seemed relieved. However long their affair had been going on for, it had been going on long enough to cause them stress about their sneaking around. And now that I knew, they were… much more cheerful.

Once I had time to mull over their relationship, I came to warm up to it. It turned out that I _liked_ the idea of them being together. It just seemed so _right_. All that we needed in order to be a happy family was to get Snape out of the picture.

Mum didn't know this, but I had told Ron what I saw, and only Ron. I was too afraid to tell Ginny. But if Mum had found out, she might've taken away my extra allowance, which I was saving up to buy Ginny a camera. I debated over buying her a magical camera so that she could take pictures that moved or a Muggle camera so that she could take still life pictures. I chose the magical camera; it was the obvious better pick.

It was exciting to turn twelve; I'd finally caught up with my two best friends, one of whom I'd be falling behind by the time school started anyway, and I was anxious to start school up again. I was warming up to Hogwarts already as one of my homes. But that wasn't really why I was anxious. The real reason was that Ginny would be there.

My twelfth birthday was much better than my eleventh. Mum told her husband that she was spending the day with me doing Muggle things that she did when she was twelve, so he was completely disinterested. And it wasn't a complete lie; I went to my first movie at the theatre. Movies are the Muggles' equivalent of our moving pictures, except they hadn't perfected it in the way Wizard photographs were. I actually enjoyed it. It was dark and an oddly intimate thing to do with someone. There were quite a few couples there. It made me think of Ginny. We went with Sirius though, and then went to dinner at a Muggle restaurant. The experience wasn't as new for my godfather as it was for me, but he still seemed slightly uncomfortable not being able to treat us out of his own pocket.

Later that evening, at Grimmauld Place, Sirius gave me the best gift he'd ever gotten me: a brand-new Nimbus Two Thousand-and-One. "For when you try out for Quidditch," he explained and I practiced on it every day.

Ginny had received her acceptance letter at the beginning of August, and although we all knew she'd be accepted, it was still cause for a celebration. Her mum was very emotional about it, something about her only girl growing up so fast. So of course on her eleventh birthday, there was another going-away party held, and she was the main attraction. Her two oldest brothers were able to attend, Charlie portkeying in from Romania, Bill all the way from Egypt where he was doing an internship for Gringotts Bank. Ginny had invited her friend Luna Lovegood who wouldn't be over until later and even let Ron and I invite Hermione Granger. They were becoming reacquainted when I became distracted by the changes my girlfriend (how wonderful to think that!) had undergone.

I noticed that eleven treated Ginny well. She had sprouted a few inches, causing her to become skinnier and rather gangly like Ron, but she wore it beautifully. I had also grown, so she wasn't yet taller than me, but Ron was taller than us both. And I didn't fail to notice that her buds had bloomed quite a bit in the eight months that I first noticed them, and they were perfectly proportionate to her new height. Her face had also thinned, with her cheeks and jaw slightly more pronounced, her nose perfectly situated between her chocolate doe-eyes. Ginger hair poured in subtle waves over her shoulders and curling at the ends, resting at her waist. Ginny, I decided, didn't look eleven, although she wasn't womanly. If it weren't for her height, which made her look my age, she might've looked her own. But there were no complaints on my end.

"I have something you'll love," I whispered into her ear when I had her alone.

"Like what?" Her smile was teasing.

I led her away from the crowd with a medium-sized box under my arm. "You'll see." We stopped at the edge of the young wood, right next to the broomshed, and sat down in the tallish grass, leaning against the creaky outer wall. I handed her the wrapped box carefully.

"It's heavy!" she exclaimed. "Oh, Harry how much did you spend…?" As she opened the lid, her breath was taken away and she was stunned into silence. "Oh Merlin!" she squealed. She set the box aside hurriedly to twist around and hug me. "Thank you so much! Now I can… oh this is perfect! Thank you so much!" Ginny made my heart swell and work overtime as she pecked my face rapidly. My face burned where the feeling of her lips lingered. Finally, she closed her eyes, cupping my face on either side, and laid a big one on my lips, lingering a second or two longer than the other kisses. "You're the perfect boyfriend."

Ginny twisted back beside me, snuggling closer and grabbing the camera. "Muggle or magic?"

"Magic. If you'd like a Muggle…"

"No, no, this is just fine. It's perfect! Does it work yet? Well it's magical so let's just…" She snaked her left arm to grip my shoulder and my right encircled her waist. She lifted the camera, touching her head to mine and we smiled. There was a blinding flash and our moment was captured. "Alright, now all I need to do is figure out how to develop it…"

"Oh, there's a special potion you need. We don't know how to make them quite yet so I'll just go to my mum if you ever…" I was silenced when she kissed once more. She stood up, looking at me from beneath her lashes and extending her cinnamon-dusted arm. I stood up and when we were face-to-face, nothing was further from my mind in that moment than what I was going to say to her. I could only see Ginny. Her chocolate eyes, her cinnamon-ginger freckles dusted over her vanilla skin. My lip twitched when I thought of her as my dessert.

"You're perfect, Harry."

Nothing was further from the truth. My Ginny gave me too much credit, even then.

Back at the party, Ginny's friend Luna had arrived. To say the least the girl was eccentric; plump, red radishes dangled from her ears and she wore a mango colored wizard robe over her summer attire that consisted of a tank top, shorts and sandals. She was tanned, apparently having got out since summer started, but her hair was white blond – almost _silver_. It clashed in such a peculiar fashion that it was beautiful. She wasn't, I couldn't help noticing with a swell of pride, quite as developed as Ginny, and she wasn't pretty in the same way.

"Luna!" Ginny called out, holding up my gift. Luna ran up to her, a small bag clutched in her hand. "Look what my boyfriend got me!" she said in a low voice. She looked up at me with big sapphire blue eyes and smiled. I waved. Ginny took a picture of Luna, freezing her friend in time. "I want you two to meet. Luna, this is Harry. Harry, Luna." We shook hands shortly.

"I've heard so much about you," she said in a light and airy voice.

"And I you." Luna blushed and smiled at Ginny, retrieving her hand. She handed the bag to Ginny.

"Here is your gift. I bought myself a set also. I figured it was appropriate for our first year at Hogwarts." She spoke eagerly as she watched Ginny reach in.

Ginny took out a thick red leather book. When she opened it, it was blank. "A journal," she whispered. "Luna, it's beautiful." She next took out a scarlet quill, which was half the size of mine, but it was just as beautiful and soft. "Thank you."

"Anytime. You're my best friend."

As the sun set on Ginny's birthday, paper lanterns were lit as everything was cast in a hot blue twilight. Crickets sang their amorous tunes as silence fell over everyone out in the Weasley garden. Mrs. Weasley had brought out the half-sheet cake, one half chocolate-chocolate, and the yellow with buttermilk icing. Eleven candles were stuck on the surface and lit by magic. Ginny handed me her camera to take a picture, and then everyone started singing "Happy Birthday". Mrs. Weasley thanked everyone for coming out for the joyous occasion and then the time came for gifts.

Her parents had bought her wand earlier that day but decided to surprise her with brand-new school robes on account that she was their only girl, the last to enter Hogwarts, and had gotten hand-me-downs on everything else. Bill got her a special charm necklace from Egypt meant to keep curses at bay. I silently thanked him, thinking about all the awful things Snape or, worse, Draco Malfoy might try to do to her. Charlie got her dragon-scale earrings (as well as a pair for his beautiful mum) from Romania. They were pearly-white and iridescent. Percy got her a new parchment and ink set, so that she was "fully prepared for school" (he was entering his seventh year and made head boy). Fred, George and Ron pitched in to refill her supply of paint, paint brushes and painting paper (the pad of paper was almost as tall as Ginny and nearly as heavy on account that the pages were thick and there were a hundred of them). Lastly, Hermione, who was staying at the Burrow until the beginning of term, wrapped some of her favorite Muggle novels (in pristine conditions) and gave them to her.

I could tell Ginny was happy with all of her things. I'd known her long enough to know whether or not she was being sincere, something that Hermione had fret over a little. Ron and I both reassured her. Ginny's eyes sparkled with delight as she looked on her family and friends (and boyfriend) and acknowledged all the love we all gave to her.

Later that evening, as she and I sat under the willow tree watching her three closest brothers and our friends, Hermione and Luna swim in the pond, she told me how it was the most perfect day of her life. She sighed and laid her head on my shoulder, murmuring softly. "You're the perfect boyfriend, Harry. I'm so lucky to have you. I'm so lucky to have everyone here." She gestured toward the pond and sighed again. She pecked my cheek then sat back, reading one of the novels Hermione had given her. I got up and ran toward the pond.

"Kowabungaaaa!" I yelled as I jumped. Midair, I pulled my knees to my chest, wrapped one arm around them and then held my nose with the other hand. I hit the water, making a splash I knew to be big enough to annoy the two girls. Their screeches could be heard even under the water. I chuckled as I resurfaced and splashed them on my way toward the willow shore.

It really was the perfect day, leaving me feeling so high and free. I almost didn't want it to end, but I knew there were better things to come. That thought helped me to sleep that night.

My life could only get better.


	8. Twilight

**A/N:** Okay, I really struggled through this and then I thought it was because of the drastic change I made, but that's not it. In the end, I love it. So enjoy! –janepotter22

**Chapter Eight: Twilight**

Harry was awfully pensive tonight. I knew he wasn't sleeping but his eyes were shut and his breathing was steady. I lay my head on his chest, my red hair fanning out across the broad expanse of his skin, my eyes facing toward his feet. Our legs were knotted together, our fingers intertwined. With my ear right over his heart, I could hear it steady and race as his thoughts wandered over our past.

His nostalgia rubbed off on me a bit and I thought back to how young we were when we started going out. I had often fantasized about _this_ with Harry, even at such a young age. Even though I was hardly ready for snogging. It was better that we'd waited until we did because, really, at twelve and thirteen… it wouldn't have been _good_.

I was so comfortable in my relationship with Harry, even at the very beginning of it. We were quite satisfied with what little things we did at all, like holding hands, hugging and light, light kisses. Neither of us were yet ready, in any way, to progress things to a farther level which, considering our ages, was a good thing. So even though I'd feel insecure that I was the only first year witch in a relationship, I took comfort in the fact that we had something most everyone never got the chance to have, and at such a young age, too. Harry always reminded me of that, whenever he could.

We were also, however, connected on a profound psychological and emotional level that was far beyond us, and neither of us could quite comprehend what it was. Was destiny or fate a part of our vocabulary? No. Our only explanation was that it was magic. Magic was what we understood and accepted without question.

As he had predicted in his letters to me the previous year, I fell in love with Hogwarts. I loved every single class that I took (even History), as each proved to help me further my knowledge and skill and power. No matter how mundane something seemed to learn, or how boring the lessons became after a while, I enjoyed every minute. I suppose the best part of Hogwarts was the independence I gained… No, it was the people, all of the different personalities I had to interact with on a daily basis. I thrived on all the different energies, the happy and sad, the zealots and the deeply bored, the serious and the carefree… I found that as a person, I was changing, evolving into the Ginny Weasley that worked hard at what I loved, was responsible and independent, and above all else, became a very powerful witch.

I made a name for myself the second I stepped foot into the Great Hall. When my name was called last, when I was forced to walk the length of that long, long dining hall in front of the entire school… I walked it shamelessly, totally aware of the whispers my mere presence had stirred up. Ginny Weasley, the only daughter of Molly and Arthur and their last... finally come to Hogwarts. I could make a name for myself, not having any sisters' footsteps to follow… which I wouldn't have done anyway. The only name I could hope to live up to was that of my mother… I passed Harry, his face the only one that I could see clearly. And when the sorting hat shouted out Gryffindor, none of us were surprised, although that did nothing to assuage the immense pride I felt as I slipped into the seat next to my beloved.

Even though we were sorted into different Houses, Luna and I ended up spending more time together in the first month than Harry and I would've liked. It was the only part of Hogwarts that had trouble agreeing with me… in the beginning. We were totally busy and it was completely understandable on both our parts, although I must say I terribly missed his kisses. All we had time for were quick hellos exchanged between classes, _if_ we saw each other. Some days I would accept that and others I'd think bitterly about how we had more of a relationship the year before, when all we had were mere letters…

That thought finally hit home one evening as I walked from the library, the strictly enforced curfew upon me. I was so _tired_, and worn out from the collaborative effort Luna, Collin Creevy (a fellow Gryffindor), and I had put together for an essay for Transfiguration. Even though my fingers ached from writing page after page, I went straight to my room and wrote Harry a rather lengthy letter. Early the next morning, I ran to the owlery and tied the note to Hedwig's twiggy leg, and at breakfast gauged Harry's reaction as the snowy owl dropped it into his morning's porridge. As soon as he recognized the handwriting, his confused expression softened into a warm smile and he glanced surreptitiously across the table at me. We shared a smile… and a secret. A silly little secret that kept us (or at least me) sane, and it even spiced things up that year.

It would definitely continue to spice things up in the following years.

He slipped his reply to me later that morning when we passed each other, he on his way out of Transfiguration and I on my way in. The letter told me to meet him in the commonroom that night at midnight. I wondered idly what it was he wanted as I turned in my essay for McGonagall. She fixed me with her stern gaze and I quickly shuffled back to my seat. All that day I could barely concentrate on schoolwork, which was the first time, really, since the term started. I was so distracted, and more than a little excited. Why had it not occurred to us before to try and meet up in the middle of the night? I pushed it from my mind and tried my best to concentrate on school… which didn't do much to help.

Later, when we were all at dinner and stuffing our faces, and when I was not distracted enough to overhear some conversations, I realized a little too late that the next day was Harry's first Quidditch match. I hadn't been able to see him practice, because I'd been so busy, and I regretted it instantly. How could I have been so stupid as to forget my own boyfriend's most important thing?

I scarffed down my food quickly, trying to finish before Harry so I could catch up with him on his way to practice. As the team all stood up to leave, I quickly followed, remembering at the last moment that I didn't have my cloak with me and it was the beginning of October.

"Harry!" I called and he stopped, some of his teammates stopping also to have a look. He told them he'll be there soon and they left just as I stopped in front of him.

"What is it?" he asked, looking a little concerned.

"I… I just missed you," I said, roaming my eyes over his face. "I've been the most horrible girlfriend, I've just been so busy… I just realized that tomorrow is your first ever Quidditch match. Are you nervous?"

He took a deep breath, using his whole chest for the action. As if letting it all out now took so much effort after keeping it all in. "A bit," he lied. The look on his face said something much different. I tried to smile in a way that I thought was comforting and squeezed his arm with my little hand.

"You'll do well, Harry. I just know it." I stood on my tip toes and kissed his cheek. When I pulled back he was flaming red and looking around nervously. I just put a show on for the whole Great Hall, for whoever was looking. I blushed also and he led me outside.

Twilight was my favorite time of day. It always gave me a warm feeling, like something good was about to happen once it became dark. That day was another one of those blue dusk evenings and as I held Harry's hand while entering the darkening blue light… well the feeling was that everything was perfection.

I let him lead the way, my mind only concentrating on my hand in his. I didn't know my way around the grounds which got me thinking that I shouldn't concentrate so much on my work and enjoy Hogwarts for what it was… an experience. And boy was it an experience with Harry as a boyfriend.

It was a few minutes later that I couldn't help noticing that it was taking quite a while to get to the Quidditch pitch and I said this aloud to Harry. He glanced back nervously. "Don't worry, Gin, we're nearly there."

"Really? Because I don't see any stands or anything."

Merlin, I was _so_ clueless back then.

"Well, because I took a short cut. When I saw you, I decided to try something." He'd stopped and I stood there, utterly confused and afraid. He advanced on me slowly, placing his hands on my shoulders and backing me gently into a tree.

"H-harry?" My voice was a whisper, breathless with nerves.

"Relax," he said in a shaky breath and then closed his eyes. I closed mine, as well, catching on, finally at what was coming. When his lips pressed to mine, they were soft and cold, and the electric jolt I felt was completely new. I shivered visibly, and although it wasn't from the cold, Harry rubbed his hands over my arms. I liked it and moved my mouth into the kiss, to deepen it like I'd seen people do before. Then Harry surprised me by resting his hands on my waist, sending another jolt through me, and opening his mouth. It was something we hadn't ever done before and I was confused. Did I like it? I didn't even know what to make of it, but then I opened my mouth as well, figuring I'd stop things at the right moment.

I knew what to expect – his tongue – but I didn't know what it would feel like and I was actually repulsed when I felt it. It was _wet_ and _mushy_. I didn't like that part of kissing, so as I was lifting my arms to wrap around his neck, I changed formation mid-lift and pushed him away gently. I looked at him with guilty eyes, knowing I might've hurt his feelings, and managed to say a solitary word. "Ick." Harry looked sheepish and shrugged.

"Sorry."

"It's not your fault, Harry. I just… I don't know what people see in snogging. Sorry, but I'm just… _grossed out._" He stepped back from me a pace, dropping his arms from my middle, and looked at the ground. I couldn't see in this light, but I guessed that he was blushing from embarrassment. I know I was. But I felt absolutely horrid for doing that to him, and so I rubbed his arm and tried to console him. "I still love _you_, Harry! I'm just not ready for snogging just yet. I mean…" Gosh, this was hideously awkward. "I'll like it someday and I'm going to love it with you." I took a step forward and hugged him tightly.

"You're right," he agreed. "It felt kind of weird." I nodded against his chest and he shuffled his feet. "Did you at least feel something else?" Alas, my naivety allowed me to be cruel for the second time that night to my beloved and I told the truth.

"I felt a jolt when you touched me _here_." I took his hand and placed it on my waist. The jolt returned and I giggled from the nerves. "But once you… put your tongue in my mouth, it went away. It was just too weird." I would make that up to Harry when I realized it. We stood there kind of awkwardly and finally I grabbed his hand from my waist and twined my fingers with his. "Let's go watch you practice. My homework can wait."


	9. Moonlight

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews! I enjoy the suggestions. I'm feeling really good about this story and I love this chapter. –janepotter22

**Chapter Nine: Moonlight**

"What are you thinking about?" Harry whispered sleepily against my shoulder, gently running his fingers through my hair. I had become the pensive one in the last hour. I glanced lazily at one of my fingers, creamy in the moonlight, idly tracing designs over his abdomen. I grinned against his skin when I changed the direction to follow his happy trail. He gasped and then groaned sleepily. "Gin, I'm tired…" he said. It didn't stop his body from responding and I took advantage of the situation.

"This honeymoon _still_ isn't over," I mumbled. His resolve faltered and then broke completely when he pulled me up to crush his mouth to mine.

When we at last retired for the night, I woke him up to answer his question.

"I was… I was thinking about the first time you kissed me." My voice was very quiet but it still penetrated the mid-night silence harshly. "I mean, the first time you _really_ kissed me."

"Oh."

"What were you thinking that day?" I pushed myself up on my elbow as the other arm rested over his bare torso, even though I was dead tired. I kissed his damp temple, prodding. "I mean I was _eleven_. Barely. Why did you think I'd like that?"

"Well…" he seemed dubious.

"Come on, you can tell me. I'm your wife now," I murmured in his ear.

"Okay. I hadn't seen you in over a month and I'd been fantasizing about it for a while, ever since… I know you didn't like it, Ginny, but I liked it. I had seen… _others_ doing it. Just in that first month of your first year, when we didn't really see each other much. You know how I had the Invisibility Cloak?" My heart lurched and fluttered pleasantly.

"Of course."

"Well I always took strolls around the school late at night and you see things. I wanted to try it. They seemed to be having a lot of fun…"

"Oh Merlin…" I don't know why, but I found that incredibly sexy. "You little voyeur!" I teased, squeezing his sides and laying back down. I kicked my sheets off, as I was still very warm, and snuggled closer to Harry, His butt cheeks nestled in the dip between my hips. "Merlin, I love you…" I murmured and we both fell silent.

/\ /\ /\

\/ \/ \/

As I drifted, I thought about how we met later at midnight the night that Harry gave me my first-ever tonguing. That whole day was actually filled with quite a few firsts. For example, that night was the first time I had broken any rules at Hogwarts. It was the first time I ever snuck out in the middle of the night or used an invisibility cloak… or even made a decision because of a boy.

I tried not to fall asleep, even though I was completely exhausted from everything that had happened that day. I _did_ wake up early after all. I succeeded, but barely, to stay awake and a few minutes before midnight, I slipped into my slippers and robe and quietly made my way downstairs. The fireplace was still lit, illuminating the commonroom in a sleepy orange glow. I sat on the comfortable sofa and waited for my beloved.

Before I knew it, I was awoken by Harry, confused that I had gone to sleep. I must not have been for very long but still, I was exhausted. When I looked at him, he looked dead-tired, too and suddenly I tried to rethink everything for tonight. "Harry," I tried to reason quickly, "you're first-ever match is tomorrow. You should be resting. We could do this another time."

"No, no. I'll be fine." He tossled his hair, making it sloppy then sat beside me. Placing his hand on mine, he leaned over and I met him half-way. I was relieved that he didn't try tonguing me again, so I leaned in closer, letting the union of our lips linger, just a moment longer. My hand rested on his cheek, while his hand, always so warm and calloused from Quidditch, rested on top of mine, and it was the perfect moment. I was suddenly glad I had stayed up late. At last we pulled away.

I stared up at him after that, gazing at his face which aged only slightly in the past year. It was still smooth and boyish, being only twelve, but I could see where it'd thinned and sharpened. His eyes reflected the firelight more than anything, but at the right angle I could catch some of the emerald that I loved. I kissed him again, shortly this time, and almost confessed all of my love for him right then and there.

"Are you ready?" he asked quietly, pulling me gently from my thoughts.

I pulled my face together in confusion. "what are you talking about?"

"Your surprise."

"What surprise?"

"My father left it to Professor Dumbledore, who gave it to me for Christmas last year…" He fished from behind his back a shimmering cloak. It was so pretty and I couldn't resist the urge to touch it. When my hands were buried in the strange fabric, I gasped at the sensation. It was like touching silk or satin with bits of water woven between it. The fabric of the cloak was cool and so smooth to the touch and was very light-weight. Light fragmented off and around the cloak in a strange, mesmerizing way.

"Harry what kind of cloak is this? It's lovely." I said breathlessly. Lovely was my favorite word.

"An invisibility cloak."

"And you're giving this to me?"

"Er, well, no. We're actually going to use it." I looked up at him and he was looking at me strangely. "Tonight."

"What for? It's _way_ past curfew, Harry…" And then I caught on. "Harry!" My voice was a loud whisper, almost a hiss. "We can't just sneak out and roam the halls! We'll get caught; it's against the rules!"

"But we _won't_ get caught because we'll be _invisible_," he explained. "I've done it before." I let that sink in, because he had a point. I would be breaking rules, whether or not I was caught, and that thrilled me. There was no denying that I earlier that day I had said to myself that I needed to get out more. But on the other hand, I didn't want to get out more _like this_.

_You want this; you finally have your alone time with Harry_, a voice said in my head, and something clicked.

Before I could agree, Harry stood up. "Watch," he said with a smirk. He shook out the cloak and wrapped it around his entire body, and he disappeared before my very eyes. I panicked, my eyes widening in anxiety.

"Harry!" I said in that same loud whisper, only this time it sounded shaky and frightened. I stood on my knees on the couch and leaned forward, swiping my arm through the spot that Harry once stood in, and my arm hit only air. "What kind of cloak makes you disappear altogether?" I was no longer whispering, and from behind someone shushed me. I was really panicking now; I hadn't known anyone else was down here and I feared someone had witnessed our scheming – or worse, our kisses. "Harry?" Only the crackling of the fire answered me. "Harry?!" It was almost a shout, _almost_, and before I knew it, I felt something cool graze my skin. When I blinked, I was suddenly looking from beneath a clear cloak, the images on the other side slightly blurred as if it were all under water.

And Harry was standing beside me, looking apologetic. I hugged him tightly, peppering his face in kisses. "You scared me!" I whispered.

"Sorry. I didn't know you'd react like that. It's an invisibility cloak. I was only invisible." He cracked a smile when I'd pulled back to look at him. "I was only trying to prove my point, Gin, that no one can see us."

"Don't ever do that to me again," I said.

"Are we going to go or what?"

"_Where_?"

"Well, it's a surprise, Ginny."

I stood there for a moment, thinking. My arms were resting on his shoulders and his hands were on my waist. Of course I would go with him, but I was so angry. I was close to tears and if I'd talk, my voice would crack. I nodded after a while, and decided to forget my anger.

"Okay, you're going to have to hold up your side of the cloak." He took my other hand in his hand and we walked toward the portrait. It swung open and the fat lady grumbled in mild surprise. I held my breath, but she truly didn't see anyone.

I let Harry lead the way, even though I recognized where we were headed, even in this darkness. It was a cool, blue darkness, and it was refreshing. Silver moonlight in the shape of arches lit the floors of the castle, guiding us where it was able, and I looked up at the moon adoringly. It was full and fat and bright. I marveled at how it was so much lager and brighter than all the stars.

I squeezed Harry's hand tighter when we came upon the doors to the Great Hall. To our lefts was the great oak doors that led to the grounds, and for a moment, I thought we were going to exit through them. Then Harry led me to the dungeons, and I became scared. My grip on his hand faltered and he looked back, squeezing, telling me with his beautiful eyes to trust him. I did. As it turned out, we ended up at the kitchens.

We pushed through a door and found ourselves among a few house elves. Apparently they were expecting Harry because they stood erect once the door opened and when Harry took the cloak off of us, the elves smiled up at him. I had seen only one house elf before, and that was at Grimmauld Place. His name was Kreacher and he was the most unpleasant thing.

"Welcome back, Harry Potter!" squeaked an elf who ran up and bowed deeply to us. "Is this Miss Ginny?" I blushed and smiled at him.

"Er, yes."

"Excellent! What can Lokki get for Harry Potter and Miss Ginny?"

Harry looked at me and smiled, as if to say, "Whatever you want". I smiled back. "Can I have some hot chocolate?" I asked hesitantly and a house elf behind Lokki immediately started working.

Harry also ordered a hot chocolate and then ordered the newest pastry they had. Stools, that seemed to be floating, but were really only being carried by house elves, were offered to us and we sat down at one of the kitchen tables. Our hot chocolates and pastries were given to us in a few short minutes. I sipped eagerly at the chocolatey beverage – which was good, but not _nearly_ as delicious as my mum's recipe – before working on the pastry. The snack was actually a cake-textured chocolate chip cookie with an underlying butterscotch flavor (I figured they used butterbeer in place of water for some parts) and bits of English toffee were scattered about in it. It was extremely rich and extremely delicious. I would have to get the recipe for this, but I was too shy then to really ask, even though the house elves would pretty much do anything.

It crossed my mind a few times that Dumbledore knew everything that went on in his school – every single detail – and I didn't know how. Nor did I know why he allowed some of it to even happen. I figured that the prefects, past head boys and girls, other students, and teachers weren't above shirking their duties or breaking rules to grab a midnight snack, or take a stroll beneath the moonlight. Anything could happen at Hogwarts, I realized. Perhaps there were even other students that owned invisibility cloaks, but I somehow doubted that. But I supposed that Dumbledore allowed it to happen because he knew it _would_ happen. He understood human nature to its very core and realized that a midnight stroll wasn't the worst a person could do.

At least, that's what I figured.

I finished my first pastry, and decided to have just one more. The house elves were more than happy to oblige and said I could have as much as I wanted. They were here for us, after all. After I finished it, Harry told the elves it was time for us to go and I was okay with that. It was getting late, and though I thoroughly enjoyed myself, I was still very tired.

The trick was waking up the fat lady without scaring her or causing a commotion. Harry bravely got from beneath the cloak and, with me touching him, he tapped her portrait. She grunted and then woke up, angrily speaking to this boy who's out of his bed so late at night. But her attitude made me think that this was an occurence that happened quite often and that was beyond her control anymore.

"Password? And what are you doing up so late? I'm getting my beauty rest, or at least I was _trying_ to."

"Curious cat," Harry murmured the password quietly. "And I was nervous about my first-ever Quidditch match tomorrow morning. I decided to take a walk."

"Fat much help that'll do," she sniffed, and she opened. Harry rushed me in first, then quickly followed. I took the cloak off once I was safely in the commonroom and sat on the couch, Harry plopping down next to me.

"Good luck for tomorrow," I said, suddenly feeling guilty and angry about letting him do this to himself.

"Thanks, Gin," he whispered and we leaned in for a final, goodnight kiss.


	10. First Love

**A/N:** Hi. This chapter is short and maybe crappy, but I like the end. Get ready for some drama next chapter! –janepotter22

**Chapter Ten: First Love**

At breakfast the morning of Harry's first Quidditch match, I had a big breakfast and with some tea. Harry also ate a lot, egged on by my big twin brothers, who warned him that he was definitely going to need the extra energy.

"But avoid –" Fred started.

"–Drinking too much." They finished together. Harry smiled at them nervously and then it was finally time to go out on the pitch.

I was stuffed and almost sleepy, but too excited to let that get to me. Fred and George had a surprise for me. "What is it?" I asked nervously. I knew to be wary of them, but for the most part they left the real pranks for everyone else. Fred and George absolutely spoiled me once I got to Hogwarts. They did a lot of _nice_ funny things, and did really cool magic tricks. They were really good with charms and transfiguration and even making up their own spells, so every once in a while, they'd charm something I ate, like candy, to make me feel better, or transfigure a boring quill into a magnificent and exotic flower. Those were my favorites. Once, they saw that I was struggling with all of my books while I was on my way to class and charmed them to float all the way with me for the rest of the day. "Because we love you baby sister," they said in unison. They were late themselves, but then, they didn't really mind and since they were in their fourth year already, neither did their teachers anymore. With exception to Snape, but he hated most everyone.

So I followed them with the rest of the team, to the Quidditch Pitch, Harry and I exchanging confused glances. We all arrived at the locker rooms and I could see out into the magnificent pitch. I'd seen it the night before, but not in its magnificent splendor as the sun beamed down upon it. The field was made up of the greenest grass, with sand beneath the hoops on either side of the field. The poles stood so high, when you looked at them from the very ground. The locker room was divided between girls and boys, the girls having only a charmed curtain to cover them. I thought that was pretty unfair. I felt nervous and out of place, though, as all the other girls managed to leave the boys' side and I was the only one left, not to mention a non-Quidditch player.

"Hurry up you two," Oliver Wood, the captain and Keeper, said in his Irish lilt to my twin brothers. "I want you back in five minutes for the pep talk."  
They smirked, but nodded to their captain… and escorted me right out into the field! I was really nervous, and I felt _really_ small, not only because the oval field was so huge, but because of the stands that just towered above us all. It almost felt as if the stands were leaning toward me, ready to fall over, but I knew it was an illusion. "Oh…" I breathed. Once I was in the middle of the field, I spun around. When I stopped, Fred and George were in front of me, holding out a broom. "What is this?"

"We wanted you to try it out," George said. "We knew you'd like it."

Well of course I'd _flown_ before, just not in a real pitch. I took the broom – it was one of theirs' – and mounted it. I felt wonderful power course through me, like when I'd first picked up _my_ wand. "Thanks," I said before gently kicking off of the ground.

The ascent was gradual and just fast enough. Once I felt I was high enough, I leaned forward, putting on a burst of speed and quickly flew the perimeter of the oval. I saw that a few people were in the stands, not really paying attention, just enjoying the weather and the emptiness of the stands before it became crowded. I felt my hair rushed behind me as the wind I created whipped through it. I tried a few of the tricks I'd seen last night, like rolling and diving, and smiled when I heard my brothers whooping. All too soon, I heard a sharp whistle and then looked to see Oliver glaring at the twins. They reluctantly signaled to me, calling me down, and I even more reluctantly landed. They led me to an opening that led to the stands, and I climbed to the highest, but closest seat I could find, saving two for Collin and Luna.

I had waited minutes in the cold, and in anticipation for the game, for Luna and Collin and the general school. Finally, students started trickling into the stands and my two friends found me easily, on account I sent out ginger sparks. That also allowed Ron and Hermione to find me, but I didn't mind. Collin had brought his camera and I cursed myself for not bringing mine. Either way, Collin had taken some great photos of the game, which was against Ravenclaw, and which Gryffindor won. Harry had scanned for the snitch from the very beginning, as did the other Seeker, but Harry's eyes caught it in the end. He chased it around for a long time, all over the field and zooming on his broom. The other seeker caught on, but was really no match against my boyfriend. I had a strange sense that Harry could've caught it all along, but that the team's strategy was to build up a lot of points to get a nice lead in the series once the snitch was caught.

I found Quidditch to be fascinating and made a mental note to try out next year, praying that I'd get a broom.

Fred and George pulled some strings with the house elves in the kitchens and was somehow able to sneak a lot of food into the commonroom so that we could celebrate our victory and toast to many more. My new favorite pastries were there and I pigged out on those, washing them down with alternating pumpkin juices and butterbeers. After a while, I felt sick and just stuck to sitting and chatting in the commonroom.

Everyone went to bed late that night, and I was surprised I didn't retire myself. Pretty soon it was after midnight and I was alone with Harry. We were on one of the many couches in front of the fire and slowly I drifted asleep… A soft nudging at my shoulder woke me up and I looked around. It was so late the fire had gone out and I was in Harry's arms. He was whispering to me.

"I'll be right back," he said. "Stay here." He was only gone for a moment before he returned carrying the invisibility cloak and his broom. Without any convincing on my part, he threw the cloak over us and the broom and led us out through the portrait. I ignored the fat lady, focusing on Harry. This time, we didn't go very far, but we did go up a very tall tower on the other side of the seventh floor. It was chilly, because there was a doorless archway that led out to the parapet.

The first thing I saw was the moon again. She was slightly slimmer, her weight leaning to the left; a waning gibbous, but she was just as bright as last night, accompanied by her friends, the stars. The next thing I saw was the dark and lumpy expanse that almost seemed like a sea, but was actually the Forbidden Forest. Hagrid, the game keeper's hut was tiny in the distance, right at the edge of the deep wood. Harry took the cloak off of us and wrapped it around us in the inverse way, so that we weren't invisible and warmer, and mounted the broom.

"Hop on." He patted behind him. "And hang on tight." I mounted behind him, wrapping my ankles with his and gripping his waist.

"Are your hands tight on the handle?" I worried. He nodded and promised not to do any tricks unless I let him, and kicked off gently.

I felt no power coursing through my body as I was on the broom, but the feelings of freedom and weightlessness were still there just the same. Even though it was an early October night, and the wind whipped past us, I wasn't cold. I was in my beloved's arm and he was warmth enough. Being with him in this moment and flying beneath the moon and amongst the stars felt like Heaven.

"Oh Harry," I murmured, resting my cheek on his back and rubbing his stomach with my hands. I wanted to close my eyes, but they were looking in all directions at everything. The celestial dust and freckles of the stars, the smile of the moon, and the crisp smell of autumn. The castle against the night sky. The lake. The forest, the grounds. All of it mesmerized me. "I love you," I continued, knowing it was the first time I ever told him that. My heart raced when he answered.

"I love you, too."

I hugged him closer and tighter, and finally closed my eyes.


End file.
